Tri
by Leon 86
Summary: Kod slučaja pčele broj tri pojavljuje se kao fenomen:  Kraljica se izleže iz jajeta nakon tri dana.  Hrani se devet dana  3x3 .  Postaje odrasla jedinka sa petnaest dana  3x5 .  Pčela radnik postaje odrasla jedinka nakon 21-vog dana  3x7 .


TRI

Noel Ružić

Kod slučaja pčele broj tri pojavljuje se kao fenomen:

Kraljica se izleže iz jajeta nakon tri dana.

Hrani se devet dana (3x3).

Postaje odrasla jedinka sa petnaest dana (3x5).

Pčela radnik postaje odrasla jedinka nakon 21-vog dana (3x7).

I na poslu je tri dana nakon što napusti saće.

Oči su sastavljene od oko tri tisuće malih očiju, gdje je svako sastavljeno od šest strana.

Ima šest nogu, koje su sastavljene od tri djela.

Jeli to dizajn? ili šansa? Zašto je to broj tri, a ne neki drugi broj? Nitko ne zna. Možemo samo gledati rad nadnaravnog zakona i diviti se savršenstvu dizajna.

**18 cm**

Dok padam tih 18 cm svaka stotinka sekunde prolazi iznimno tiho i staloženo. Točno onako kako sam htio da bude. Samo me buni taj novi osjećaj. Osjećaj željeza u ustima. Podsjeća me na dane moga djetinjstva s ekipom koju nisam baš obožavao. Od kud je on sad tu?... Da govorila je nešto da ima tri brata... Ali kakve veze sad to ima sa željezom u mojim ustima. Možda ako se vratim koju minutu natrag.

Prvi udarac ne znam ni gdje je završio. Previše sam bio pijan da bi se sjetio, a tijelo previše tromo da bi ga osjetilo. To je bilo poput budilice. Prvo zvono te probudi, otvori sva osjetila. Drugi "dodir" je bio precizan i bolan. Ravno u moje prekrasno lijevo oko. Djelo pravog profesionalca. Ako se dobro sjećam rekla je da je Marko mesar. Pa Mesar Marko ima pravu veliku mesarsku ruku sa puno mesa tako da kad je stisne stvara improvizirani čekić. Mom je lijevom oku presudio taj čekić i lijepo sam osjetio njegova tri prsta kako ulaze u duplju moga oka i stvaraju mrak. Tada slijedi moje teturanje u lijevu stranu i prije nego sam uspio izustiti jauk neizrecive boli slijedi ono drugo zvono. Ono drugo zvono kojemu govoriš da prestane, a time se još više budiš. Treći udarac je bio u bradu. Nije baš bio precizan, ali učinio je što je trebao. Pao sam na koljena i vidio drugog brata Ivana. Profesor Ivan mi je najbolji znala je reći. Imamo neku vezu znaš. Ipak smo mi blizanci u horoskopu. Ah da pa mi i jesmo brat i sestra. Hajde sad ti udari Hrvoje- čuo sam Mesara kako govori. On je moje treće zvono. Ono koje te iritira i ono zbog kojeg se budiš, ustaješ i započneš jebeni dan. Hrvoje najmlađi od njih zadaje mi i završni četvrti udarac. Udarac u potiljak. AKo sam dobro čuo mali je vrisnuo. Zamahnuo je svom snagom s palcem u šaci pri čemu sam ja počeo padati tih misterioznih osamnaest centimetara. 18 cm visine između trotoara i ceste. Ova tri moderna mušketira nisu više niti važna. Vjerujem da bi to napravio svaki brat za sestru, ali ja sam jedinac i brinem se samo za sebe što me i dovelo u ovu situaciju. Situaciju gdje krvave glave sa jednim okom zatvorenim razmišljam o Ani.

**Zeleni zid**

Prva stvar koju sam osjetio nakon ovog incidenta je tuđa ruka kako se kreće od stopala prema gore. Pretpostavljam da je ruka žene jer njene jagodice jedva dodiruju moju kožu. Nema noktiju pa pretpostavljam da je vjerojatno žena koja puno radi ili je jako nervozna, ali način na koji dodiruje upućuje kao da pokušava ukrasti nešto. Ruka se pomiče prema gore. Što učiniti? Pustiti da me neznanka dira po preponama i uživati u happy endingu. Biti malo zločest za promjenu. Dopustiti da malo budem ta druga osoba koja iskorištava priliku za tjelesni užitak. Ruka je još više gore sad s unutarnje strane butina. Njeni dugi prsti se polako spuštaju i osjećam njenu toplinu. Mislim da sam siguran da ide smjerom koji sam ja poželio. Probat ću se malo zabaviti i uživati kao debeli klinac u tvornici čokolade. San snova. Ispunjenje svačije jutarnje želje.

Andrea.-Čuo sam meki ženski glas. –Kad završite, trebaju vas na telefonu.

Andrea. Pristaje baš za tip cure koja bi se igrala s mojim jajima u ranu zoru. Napaljenice jedna. Baš kako mi se sviđa. Čekao sam nekoga kao ti milijun godina. Cura koja zna kako probudit muškarca.

Evo samo sekundu.- duboki glas odgovara.

Ali sve je bila laž. Otvaram ono preostalo oko i osoba koja me dira je Andrea od 90 kila dlakave mase s istetoviranom zmijom koja izlazi ispod moje kute. On je čovjek koji je ubio onu pravu Andreu. Ljubav mog života. Osobu s kojom mi je bilo suđeno. Već sam razmišljao o našoj budućnosti u srcu Amerike gdje smo trebali živjeti kao zadnji predstavnici hipi generacije ševeći se svaki dan do kraja našeg života. O zašto ti dlakavi stvore moraš uništiti tu ljepoticu. Ili je zapisano da sve savršene žene odu zvijerima koji mogu ukrotiti zmiju otrovnicu. Alpha mužjacima koji trgaju pimpeke ozlijeđenim životinjama i objese ih na zid da se hvale koliko su veličanstveni u svojim borbama.

Koji kurac radiš?- rekao sam ljutito i suviše brzo.

Andrea se trznuo kao da je vido mrtvaca da govori. Ne mogu vjerovati da sam prestrašio tu mrcinu od čovjeka, to brdo.

-Izvinite nisam znao da ste budni. – rekao je to u pola glasa. Pristojno i pomalo bojažljivo. Sad sam vido i njegovo lice koje je sakupljalo bore poput lijevka u jednu točku između očiju. To je okruglo lice osobe starije dobi, možda u pedesetima. Vjerojatno ima sina mojih godina s kojim se druži u teretani, jer tip izgleda vitalno. Čak je i malo kvarcan. Vidi se da drži do sebe. Sve je na svom mjestu. Kao da si je dao čak i malo previše truda u svoj izgled.

-Što inače iskorištavaš ljude dok spavaju, a pedofilu?-rekao sam pomalo dižući se u uspravni položaj.

Zeleni zid su zapravo plahte koje me okružuju. Andrea medicinska sestra u zelenom sa plastičnom tubom u jednoj i mojim kurcem u drugoj ruci, a ja polugol u krevetu na kotačiće. Ne znam što se dešava, ali znam da je ili jako ludo ili ima previše smisla da mogu u ovom trenutku shvatiti s informacijama koje su mi ponuđene. Taj tip me može raspoloviti u treptaju oka i tko ga je ono zvao?

-Gdje sam? – pitao sam bojažljivo, ali i radoznao. Kao izgubljeni turist u nepoznatom gradu.

- U bolnici. Ja sam Andrea. Medicinski brat koji je zadužen za ovu sobu. Izvini što sam te tako probudio, ali moram ti uzeti mokraću. Kako se osjećaš? Možeš to i sam ili… - podigao je desnu ruku sa jako tankom plastičnom cijevi.

- Jebote. Koje buđenje, a?- nekako mi je pao kamen sa srca.- Ne treba hvala, sam ću do wc-a. Samo mi daj bočicu.

Andrea mi pruži bočicu na kojoj piše Hrvoje Ključ.

-Ej to nije moje ime.-rekao sam škiljeći na ono preostalo oko.

-Stvarno nije, došlo je do neke zabune. – uzvratio je gledajući u moj karton. Počeše se po glavi i nastavi: Sad ću skočit po drugu sa vašim imenom, možete se strpiti još malo?- upitao me i već počeo gurati zavjese u stranu.

-Ne.- rekao sam malo glasnije. -Čekaj daj, možda možeš nešto sredit poslije nego što ja obavim svoje. Mislim da neću izdržati.

Ispuhao je glasno zrak kroz nos i rekao:- Ajde dobro. Ali samo ako vam se stvarno tako jako piša.

Stvarno.- rekao sam bezbojno.

Dao mi je bočicu i otišao kroz razbijeni zeleni zid. Kamo je nestao tako brzo. Rupa je otkrivala još nepoznati prostor. Jedino što sam vidio kroz nju jesu 3 metra udaljena vrata wc-a i put od izlizanih crno-bijelih pločica. Ustanem iz kreveta i primijetim tek sada koliko mi je tijelo oštećeno i koliko gubim kontrolu nad njime. Soba se pomalo vrti i mislim da sam na brodu. Loše mi je u želudcu. Kao da me progutao sam Moby Dick i onda proveo burnu noć u bordelu mijenjajući sve vrste morskih životinja u krug kao bong.

Mogu ja to. Samo par brzih pačjih koraka do prostorije na koju i carevi idu sami. Pod je hladan i još više osjećam kako mi se piša. Krećem. Odlučio sam se pomicati na samim vršcima prstiju da probam barem nekako srezati tu hladnoću.

Sav sam se stisao i tijelo mi poprima oblik vještice iz ormara, ako još tome dodam i pola dupeta van… Mislim da bi mogao plašiti malu djecu u kakvoj horor komediji. Već vidim trailer filma. Zumirano moje poludlakavo dupe koje je u svrhu snimanja obrijano samo sa jedne strane za veću upečatljivost glavnog protagonista koji je postao ubojica zbog krive dijagnoze proktologa i sad sere po svima. Razmišljajući o meni u svijetu filmske industrije sa glavom koja je danas tri broja manja nisam ni shvatio da sam već ispred vrata wc-a. Yes, još jedan uspjeh. Uđem u wc u kojem se treba cijeniti minimalizam. Šolja i lavandin iznad kojeg je zrcalo prljavo od mitesera. Domaći ugođaj, baš po mojoj mjeri.

Pokušavam pišat. Boli. Jako me boli. Gledam u zid ispred mene i zamišljam stvari koje žubore. Uspijevam pišati uz mali slatki mokri prdac. Pretpostavljam krv i mokraća. Nisam se prevario. Moram priznati da izgleda poput mješavine crnog vina i fante. Uspijevam napuniti bočicu, dapače ide čak i preko. Kvragu. Ima i čudan miris. Želudac mi se opet javlja. Opet onaj metal u ustima. Evo sad će i to mislim si u glavi. Opet se nisam prevario. Krvavo-žuto-zrnata masa eksplodira iz mojih usta kontaminirajući sve pred sobom. Ne znam kako sam uspio sve to izbaciti iz sebe u stojećem položaju budući da je krvavo-žuto-zrnata masa doslovno ofarbala kotlić, napunila wc-e šolju i ugodno zagrijala pod između mojih nožnih prstiju. Sva sreća da sam uspio izmaknuti onaj bambus od pišake na putu ove pošasti, iako mislim da sada baš to nije toliko bitno jer mi je pogled na svijet počeo biti sve zrnatiji. Sjedam na pod jer shvaćam da sam ipak na izmaku snaga. Moje golo dupe i jaja sada hlade pločice, a glavu na neki način pridržava lavabo. Gasim se i zaspim.

**Granica**

Otvaram oko. Sunce se tek počelo dizati. Zatvaram oko. Stavim se u sijedeći položaj i pritom osjetim krvavo-žuto-zrnatu masu kako mi se slijeva niz obraz. Otvaram oko i ugledam dobro poznatu šolju čiji sam sada instant fan. Ovo je mjesto gdje većina ljudi dobiva najveće inspiracije. Sad mi je bilo jasnije gdje se nalazim. U centru centra genijalnosti. Vjerujem da se i ovdje desilo mnogo zanimljivih stvari u zadnjih godinu i pol. Dobro sad znam gdje sam. Koliko je sati? Vidim svijetlo kako se probija između poda i vrata. Trava. Da, sad mi baš treba trava. Savršeno smotana pljuga. Samo jedan duboki dim. Dim da ugasi svjetlo dana. Samo na pomisao da mi se dim mota oko prstiju već se osjećam high. Bol u tijelu nestaje, glava mi se prazni i vraća na svoju normalnu veličinu. Jednostavnost bezbrižnosti. Pokušavam udahnuti taj zamišljeni sveti dim. Toliko sam se ufurao da sam i počeo kašljati. Ili je to od one mase koja mi je upravo uletjela kroz nos. Nakon što sam se malo nakašljao pogled mi se zaustavi na preponama. Ovo je nešto novo. Ne, nije mi je izraslo treće jaje, nego nešto normalnije. Popišao sam se. Koji kurac? WTF? Imbecilu. A mater mu, sve je mokro. Skupljam noge i trljam ih jedno u drugo što rezultira mojim izgledom nevine djevojčice koju pokušava dirati pedofil.

Gospodine jeste li dobro?

Prestrašio me glas i kako sam se trznuo udaram u i dalje držim zatvorene oči možda i ode.

Gospodine. Probudite se.

Makni se pedofilu jedan. Makni se.

Gospodine, probudite se. –glas je ovaj put bio jači i kreštaviji.

Pa ti nisi pedofil. – rekao sam tiho i otvorio oko.

Uspio sam samo vidjeti ruku kako leti prema mom licu. Paf. Šamar preko mog lijevog obraza donio je još jedan val bolova ali i odnio onu "masu" u najcool stilu do sada. Razletio se po meni i po gospođi.

-Tak te i spada budaletino. –rekla je gospođa i ubrzo nastavila. – Kako ću samo ovo oprat?

-Srijeda nema beda. Sve će biti dobro.

-Ma marš kretenčino. –i zatim se okrenula i otišla zajedno sa prevelikom bukom. Tak, tak,tak... Opet me sve boli. Očito me ona zamišljena pljuga ne služi kako treba.

Sada vidim što se nalazi izvan tog malog wc svijeta. Jedan ogroman prozor kroz kojeg se vidi samo suprotni zid bolnice i dopuštaju taman toliko svjetlosti da bude ugodna oku. Ni previše, ni premalo, poput carinika kojeg poznajete pa vam može oprostiti koji artikl više u zamjenu za dobru cugu. Ruka ruku mije. Tako i ta carinska svjetlost meni dopušta da vidim tri bolnička kreveta svaki sa svojim noćnim ormarićem od kojih su 2 popunjena. Moj naravno nije, a baš bi htio nešto popit, a da nije voda iz špine. Ustajem se i osvježim se. Ogledalo nikad ne laže. Gledam si lice prekriveno kapljicama i pogled mi se zaustavi na desnom kutu usnice. Koliko je prošlo vremena od zadnji put?

Gospodine jeste uredu?- prepoznao sam glas muške sestre.

Je, sve je ok. Žao mi je zbog wc-a. – pokazao sam rukom na moje umjetničko djelo koje je unikatno. Boca pišake 9 cm od školjke ponosito se uzdiže pod okupacijom mog rigoleta. Na neki način sam i ponosan, ali ipak mi je i žao onog koji to čisti.

Ništa vi ne brinite. Rekla mi je gospođa Valerija što se dogodilo pa sam vam donesao novu kutu ako vam treba.

Ma ko ga ne bi volio takvog. Upravo sam mu upropastio dan, a on još uvijek misli na mene kao nešto što mora poštovat.

-Hvala stari. – rekao sam i poklonio mu najveći osmjeh koji sam mogao.

- Nema problema samo se vi odite otuširat.

Jedva čekam topli tuš. Kosa mi je poput morske trave, pa se i radujem vodi. Skidam sve sa sebe čim ulazim u prostoriju za tuširanje i bacam kutu u crnu vreću da se smrad niti ne širi. Okrećem pipu i čekam svu ljepotu vode koja će mi milovati tijelo poput svile, no umjesto toga... Zbog pritiska u cijevi voda dolazi poput bujice i udara mi u tjeme. Doslovno pranje mozga. Ili sad ili nikad. Mogao bi i otići iz tuša ovako napola mokar, ali odlučujem se suprotstaviti mom novonastalom problemu. Teško je, ali sam spreman. Kapljice koje se i dalje sudaraju u tjeme stvaraju zvuk kastanjeta kada padnu na dno i pomalo pokušavam uhvatiti taj ritam. Polako počinjem pljeskati rukama u ritmu i cijelo tijelo počinje pratiti glazbu koja preplavljuje moje uši. Počinjem micati ramenima, a stopala ih automatski počinju pratiti. Odlučim da će mi desna noga biti bubanj i nastavim njome udarati po lokvici. Postao sam prava ritam mašina koju tjera ne baš dobar osjećaj za ritam, pa jednostavno odustajem, doslovno dižem ruke u zrak i prepuštam kastanjetama glavnu riječ. Spektakularno. Iako je baš neki dobar osjećaj ostao nakon tuširanja odlučio sam otići u krevet jer me možda neko dođe i tražit. Krevet je ono što mi treba.

Prva stvar koju sam vidio s ulaza u sobu jesu Andrejina ogromna leđa ispred trećeg kreveta kako razgovara sa pacijentom. „ Da li vas boli ruka više nego jučer?" pitao je onako pristojno i nježno kao i inače. „ Ne boli me više uopće, kad mogu doma?" upitao je pacijent. Nemoguće mislim si. Ali kako sam ja onda došao ovdje? Napravim još par koraka prema krevetu i bacim pogled na desno. Mora da je to samo moja mašta. „Ti!" rekao je Hrvoje dovoljno glasno da ga je čulo pola bolnice. Mora da je bio jako nadrkan na mene jer mu je cijela desna ruka bila u zamotana u obliku šećerne vune. „Ja?" rekao sam plaho. „ Ti si mi ovo napravio. Zbog gluposti moram tri tjedna deformiran proživljavati na faksu." Počeo je mahati rukama po zraku poput kontrole leta za muhe u prostoriji. Pokušao je tijelom poslati opasnu poruku ali ispao je tako smiješno da mi se preko lica razlio kiseli smiješak. „Duguješ mi. Duguješ mi i previše."rekao je prijeteći šećernom vunom. „Da znam. Vratit ću ti samo me sad pusti na miru." Rekao sam i nastavio prema krevetu. Jedva sam dočekao da legnem u krevet.

Danas ćeš mi pomoći s pošiljkom.

Nema problema. Tako da me sad pusti na miru. Odklizi natrag do svog kreveta.

Pizdo danas ćeš ti napravit sve što treba. Kupit sastojke i napravit koliko treba za danas.

Mogao sam mu komotno reći ne i dogovorit se za nešto drugo.

Svađamo se poput crnca. Samo što je Hrvoje onaj mlađi tek novonastali reper, a ja crnac sa već pozamašnim brojem čahura iza sebe. Ionako sve to izgleda amaterski i već si zamišljam repersko ime i skupinu tjelohranitelja uokolo. Lil' Lufthansa aka. Hrvoje može radit što god hoće, a ja idem. Ponosno poput Chuck Norrisa odšećem do kreveta i ušuškam se unutra. „Pizdo danas, poslije ovoga ideš sa mnom. Bit ćeš moja kuja. Me čuješ." nastavio je Lil' Lufthansa. Zakolutao sam očima i okrenuo se na drugu stranu. Možda sam trebao postupiti kao moj alter ego Signor Locko i odbrusiti mu nešto tipa: „Da bi bio tvoja kuja trebao biš imati kitu i par čeličnih muda, a pošto nemaš ništa od toga idi vadi pijesak iz tvoje pičke, vidim da te čini nervoznim." Mogao sam tako nešto reći i ne imati problema, ali preumoran sam i trebam odmorit. Prepustio sam se sudbini.

**Crna rupa**

U tri sata kada je završio ručak počeli su posjeti. Meni naravno nitko nije došao. Nisam ni htio. Kod gospođe Valerije je bila druga priča. Došlo je puno ljudi u tih sat vremena i prisluškujući sam čuo da nema previše preostalog vremena na ovom svijetu. Bilo mi ju je žao što me morala vidjeti onakvog, ali vjerojatno će se smijati jednog od preostalih dana kad me se da je i ona u svojoj mladosti imala burne noći sa pokojim pijanim mladićem kojeg je iskoristila da zadovolji svoje primarne potrebe, pa joj možda osvježim pamćenje i izazovem onaj vragolasti osmjeh na lice. Možda će opet staviti crveni ruž na lice i previše rumenila na obraze jer nema poante ako se ne vidi i otići još koji put okusiti život, zagristi tu sočnu voćku i pustit da se cijedi niz obraze iz kuta njezinih tankih isušenih usnica. Volio bih da je to tako, ali po broju posjetitelja vidim da se varam. Život joj odmiče i sve više ljudi dolazi vidjeti tu zvijezdu koja se gasi. Osjećam se poput gosta u zvjezdarnici i gledam svemirski događaj koji može postati nešto prekrasno i svijetlo poput supernove ili se u tren pretvoriti u nešto crno i odbojno poput crne rupe. Neshvatljivo, spektakularno i vrijedno divljenja.

Vrijeme posjeta je završilo i čekam moju presudu kod malog od Lufthanse. Nervozan sam i svaki dio mog probavnog trakta žudi za odlukom koja donosi olakšanje ili još jedan udarac nakon one bolničke hrane.

„Mali ideš sa mnom u šoping čim nas doktor pusti. Nadam se da imaš želudac za to."

„Dobro. Neću se maknuti." A zapravo sada jedino na to pomišljam. Ne želim izgubiti dobar dio mog vremena plaćajući za nešto što nisam napravio. Još stignem pobjeći samo da se ukaže prilika. Ajde Hrvoje odi u wc, znam da ti to želiš. Da ti se takve misli motaju po glavi, ! Ajde! „Ajde!" –kvragu ovo je bilo na glas. I nije uspjelo njega natjerat nego mene. Obukao sam papuče i otišao u wc. Okrenuo se prema ogledalu. Počešljao kosu. Napravio cimu kao da se želim prestrašit. Ne znam što da napravim. Pokušat ću ga slomit i pobjeći. Uopće se ne poznajem. Možda je najlakše pobjeći od svih obaveza.

Kasno je za to sad. Dolazi doktor i svi moramo bit u sobi. Doktor Lučano je najprije pričao sa gospođom Valerijom nakon čega se ona rasplakala i rukama počela moliti. Samo sam je tupo gledao. Nisam htio da joj ja budem zadnje sjećanje na ovozemaljskom životu. A onda me pogledala i razvukla mali osmjeh preko lica. Tome sam se nadao. Tom osmjehu iz srca koji proizvodi neopisiv osjećaj kroz cijelo tijelo. Sad znam da sam je uspio nasmijat.

Doktor Lučano je poslije kratkog razgovora sa Hrvojem kojeg nisam čuo uspio doći i do mene. „ E ti si mi neki zajebani" rekao je češući se desnom rukom iza lijevog uha. Onako sa laktom u zraku. „ Hrvoje je rekao da će ti oprosti za ono jučer i da ne trebam zvat policiju. Vjerujem mu jer je dobar student i trudi se iako nema sredstva. Pa sam razmislio i odlučio te poslati sutra psihologu, a danas možeš otići doma samo si popi ove tablete koje sam ti napisao na kartonu."

Vidio sam da je Lučano stručan i pomalo hladan pa sam odlučio vratit istom mjerom-„Hvala."

**Makovo polje**

Nakon petnaest minuta bio sam ispred zgrade, a Hrvoje je već čekao ispred auta. „Idemo'. -zaderao se 'Požuri se. Ajde. Da dođemo dok je još otvoreno." Nisam ni stigao udahnuti svjež zrak, a već imam takav tretman. Poput zatvorenika na dnevnoj šetnji osjećam se poput kukca u staklenci. Okus i miris zraka te samo još više ubija jer znam da nisam slobodan. „Evo, evo.'govorim trpeći."

Ulazim u auto i Hrvoje vadi narančastu bilježnicu sa debelim koricama poput one moje iz srednje škole koju sam našao pred neki dan. Tražio sam neku bilježnicu iz matematike, a naletio na bilježnicu iz hrvatskog iz kojeg je izletio papir. Podigao sam ga i počeo čitati.

„Uvod za ovaj tekst vjerojatno bi trebao započeti sa danom kada sam se rodio, ali ja mislim da bi trebao početi sa danom kad sam predao svoje srce jednoj mladoj dami.

Tog dana svijetlo je ušlo u moj život. Ona ga je promijenila. Promijenila ga je svojim disanjem, stavom, pogledom, pokretima.. Blažen je taj čas kada sam je upoznao. Sjećam se tog dana kao da je jučer. Bilo je ljeto. Sunčan dan. Prvi dan u ovoj školi. Među ljudima se isticala svojom ljepotom i isti čas sam se zaljubio. Nisam ni slutio da ću je tada viđati svaki dan kako se kreće u školi i razredu. Više nisam svoj. Sad sam njezin. U njezinim sam rukama. Ona vlada mojom budućnošću. Svaki put kad je vidim samo maštam o njoj. Kako bi bilo da smo skupa. Da mi pruža jednu priliku. Da mi dopusti samo jednu prekrasnu noć. Samo ja i ona. Da je gledam. Da uživam u toj ljepoti, gledam u te prekrasne tamne oči i tamnu kosu. I dok joj prolazim rukom kroz kosu ona se samo smiješi i govori da me vodi kroz moju dušu jer je ona posjeduje. Dok joj ljubim vrat ona se samo naježi. Bilo bi mi dosta da me dotakne tim nježnim rukama i svijet mi se odmah promijeni. Kao da je sunce ušlo u moj život. Šteta što nije tako. Ja sam samo jedna ličnost u njezinom životu. Možda čak i prijatelj. Sada nije moja i moj duh je sam. Vlada tišina, muk. Sve je crno kada sam sam. Bez njezina prisustva nemam smisla za život. I kada je ona tužna ja sam tužan, a kada je ona sretna i ja sam sretan. Volim je, ali ona mene ne. Šteta. Ne zna kakvu priliku propušta. Zaljubljen sam i lijepo mi je. Duh mi je miran.

Ona je sada u razredu i njen utjecaj na mene raste. Ovaj je tekst posvećen njoj i mojoj ljubavi prema toj mladoj dami."

Izgubljen, mlad, napaljen, ne zna se izrazit, neodlučan i opet izgubljen. To su riječi kojima bi sada to opisao, ali onda je sve imalo smisla. Bila je to neuzvraćena ljubav kao i sve moje do sada i kako bi se petnaestogodišnjak trebao snaći sa nečim što potpuno ne razumije, a želi napravit nešto posebno za tu osobu. Ovo je zapravo bilo pismo samom sebi, da vidim dali imam petlje nešto napravit uvezi toga. I jesam. Otišao sam na faks još uvijek zaljubljen u tu istu curu i odbio par ponuda jer sam mislio da imam šanse.

Koja budala, mislim si sad u glavi, a mogao sam raditi svakakve pizdarije kao i sada. Trenutačno se nalazim u onoj fazi 'Live life or kill it'. Nisam se puno makao od srednjoškolskih dana, ali mi ovi dani sada imaju smisla, jer barem znam da sav ovaj kaos ima jedan cilj. Jedan cilj koji sam si sam zadao i jedan cilj koji će mi Hrvoje sada dati. „To.'pokazuje prstom na bilježnicu. Ne vidim točno što, ali on će dalje 'To ćemo danas napravit za gazdu." Pokušavam vidjeti, ali mi je svijetlost prejaka na lijevo boksačko oko. „ Vozi nas u najveći supermarket da kupimo namjernice."

Palim auto i krećemo. U gradu je gužva i čekamo već na prvom semaforu 9min šuteći. Provjeravao sam ga svako toliko da vidim što se dešava, ali čovjek je jednostavno prazan i ne mogu ga pročitati. Kao prazan papir. „Ej što ti se desilo sa rukom?" pitao sam ga gledajući u semafor. Crveno još uvijek. „ Jebote, pa ti se stvarno ničeg ne sjećaš' rekao je i ispuhao zrak kroz nos. Uzeo je zraka i nastavio „ je li tebi jasno kao si ti uopće došao u bolnicu? I kako smo završili u istoj sobi? I kako to da ja imam cijelu ruku zamotanu?' sve je to rekao nekim mirnim glasom kao da se više ne ljuti. Nisam htio riskirati i pitati ga za objašnjenje ipak je to je bio prvi put da sam isprebijan ko crnac u makovu polju. Nisam rasist, ali kad te trojica bijelaca prebije srijedu navečer zapitaš se koji od njih je prvo K u KKK. Nastavio sam šutjeti, a Hrvoje je nastavio pričati. Prepričao mi je priču u par jednostavnih rečenica koje su trajale svaka u prosjeku 5 min. Ukratko – nakon što si je on slomio palac na meni ja sam pao u nesvijest, a on je zvao hitnu jer nije mogao izdržati od bolova. Kad je hitna došla uzeli su mene i njega bez da su zvali policiju jer Hrvoje zna osoblje iz hitne.

Tako je i sredio da me puste doma prije jer je lagao glavnom doktoru.

„Došli smo' rekao sam parkirajući auto' šta sad?" „ Evo ti papir i kupi sve što treba." Rekao je Hrvoje. Zgrabim papir i zaputim se prema klizećim vratima supermarketa. Pa da vidimo što trebam kupit: 2 kg krumpira (mladog), 500 grama maslaca, 5 jaja, sol, crvenu papriku i muškati oraščići. „Ma koji kurac je ovo?" rekao sam na glas. Taman u tom trenutku su se vrata zatvorila i udarila me sa svih strana. Nisam shvatio da hodam i dalje te da sam stao točno na ulazu da bi mogao opsovat komad papira. Vrata su me stisla i vratila se natrag, ništa posebno osim podsmjeha klinca koji se igrao sa tim vratima. „ Ha ha. Samo ti si pao na tu foru." Rekao je klinac, šunuo me u nogu i pobjegao. „Pizdo." Rekao sam kroz zube i nastavio hodati. Ne mogu vjerovat da me klinjo sjebo.

**Trešnja**

Supermarket je idealno mjesto za upoznavanje ljudskih navika. Točno se vidi tko što voli i kojoj skupini ljudi pripada. Robovi propaganda. Radimo da kupimo sranja koja nam ne trebaju. Bez razloga i mjesta. Nemamo velikih ratova. Niti velikih depresija. Naš veliki rat je duhovni rat. Naše velike depresije su naši životi. Odrasli smo uz televiziju u vjerovanju da ćemo jednog dana biti milioneri, filmski bogovi ili rock zvijezde. Ali nećemo. Polako spoznajemo tu činjenicu. Barem je tako rekao Brad Pitt u Fight Clubu.

Danas je popust na društvene igre sa likom Sponge Boba. Monopoly, Scrable, čovječe ne ljuti se, Twister… mali milijun stvari. Volim taj crtani za odrasle kojeg gledaju i djeca. Sad je već oko pet sati popodne i pokupovano je skoro sve. Ostali su samo otvoreni i oštećeni paketi. Sve je to bilo kraj kase da kupac naravno kupi sve drugo prije toga uz parolu mi smo tu za vas. Odlučim napustiti tu veliku obmanu i kupiti sve potrebno. Ništa nije bilo problem naći, ali sam se zapitao što će raditi sa time. Nisam bio jedini. Komad na kasi se isto začudio. „ Što se to danas jede?' pitala je veselo i nadodala' imate šezdeset i šest kuna za platiti!" Posegnuo sam desnom rukom prema desnom stražnjem džepu tj. za novčanikom i rekao „ Da naravno. Ovo je jedan od onih dana.' Sklopio sam oči, stavio ispruženi dlan na dlan i nastavio 'molim vas, možete pričekati sekundu da otiđem po novčanik u auto?" Doletim do auta i pitam Hrvoja novčanik. Bacio ga je prema meni čim me vidio u dosegu. Vraćam se na pult i onako zadihan otvaram malo grublje novčanik „ Koliko sam vam dužan?". Pogledao sam prodavačicu, a ona je gledala u pult. Spustio sam pogled i uočio kondom u paketiću. „Ispalo vam je nešto gospodine" rekla je gospođa koja je čekala u redu iza mene. „Nije moje' rekao sam i ponovio 'koliko sam dužan?". „ Šestdeset i šest, i uzmite si gumicu. Ispala vam je iz novčanika." Zbunjenost i neugoda. Nisu mi baš najbolji prijatelji. Vadim sedamdeset kuna iz novčanika i bježim sa svime s pulta. 2 kg krumpira (mladog), 500 grama maslaca, 5 jaja, sol, crvena paprika, muškati oraščići u jedan najlon, a kondom u džep. Što će mu kondom? Da se samozadovolji sa tijestom kojeg ću ja ispeći?

Dolazim do auta, sjednem unutra i stavljam vrećicu Hrvoju u krilo. „Provjeri dali je sve unutra' rekao sam i drugom rukom pružio mu novčanik. Najprije je provjerio vrećicu i rekao"bravo', a zatim provjerio novčanik i rekao 'bravo" još jednom. Upalio sam auto. Upalio svijetla na autu. Izvadio kondom i džepa i rekao „Još ti je ovo ostalo". Zarumenio se u licu. Kao da mu je neugodno. A onda sam nastavio „Ispao mi je dok sam plaćao". Nasmijao se. „ Pa tebi se samo gluposti dešavaju u zadnje vrijeme' zgrabio je kondom i stavio ga u novčanik' vozi dalje prema periferiji grada. Idemo do šefa. Napravit ćeš mu specijalne njoke."

Šef živi u ulici gdje se nalaze kuće namijenjene samo obiteljima. Onako tipično crvene boje sa dva parkirana auta ispred kuććam se kao potpuni stranac dok prolazim ovuda, ali danas počinjem shvaćati. Ulica izgleda tako konačno. Kao da je sve završilo i započelo ovdje. Jedna ulica koja predstavlja cijeli ciklus. Rođenje, život i smrt. Dali je stvarno cilj svega ovoga da se vratiš na sam početak. Ne bi li trebali biti viši od toga. Trebali nadmašiti sami sebe. Ta ulica siše život od života općenito. I kako ćemo nadmašiti sami sebe, ako smo svi isti, Moram otići odavde. Strah me je ovog osjećaja koji mi se penje uz kralježnicu. Kako sam niti došao ovdje? Dali ću se znati vratiti doma bez Hrvoja?

„Ovdje parkiraj"rekao je i pokazao na prostor ispred velike garaže. Kuća se nimalo ne razlikuje od ostalih vjerujem da je i raspored prostorija isti kao i kod ostalih kuća u ulici. Hrvoje otključa vrata i ulazimo u hodnik. S desne strane je dnevna soba u kojoj je pokućstvo okrenuto prema televiziji, a s lijeve strane je kuhinja odvojena od blagovaonice šankom. Moderno nema šta. Ispred su stube koje vode na gornji kat gdje su vjerojatno sobe i kupatilo. „Na desno' rekao je Hrvoje prekinuvši me u čuđenju' ovdje ćemo napraviti večeru za šefa". Razvrstao je sastojke na šank i počeo prgati po ormarima.

„Što tražiš?"

„Veliki lonac da mogu skuhati krumpire."

„Pogledaj u ormarima ispod šanka."

„Evo ga. Bravo. Dođi ovdje da ti pokažem što trebaš radit."

Objašnjavao mi je sve, korak po korak kako napraviti njoke parmentier. Skuhati krumpire u vreloj vodi, ocjediti ih i zgnječiti u pire. Dodati trideset grama maslaca, dva jaja, crvenu papriku i muškati oraščić. Aroma je preplavila prostoriju i morao sam se pokoriti tom mirisu. Hrvoje je odličan učitelj i kuhar. Nisam smatrao da će to biti zabavno. Nije se žurio kao prije, trudio se čak i previše. Kao da ovo pokušava napraviti savršeno. Nakon sat vremena uloženog truda rekao sam „šef će biti zadovoljan". „ I ne samo on. Dolazi mu žena. Bili su u gradu na nekom sastanku. Trebali bi doći za petnaest minuta. Možeš dokle zapalit koju. Ana mi je rekla da pušiš." „ Šta se tiče toga.." počeo sam, ali prekinuo me." „Kasnije" rekao je i spasio me opet. Dobar je na neki čudan način. „Ali nemam cigara."

„Šef ih drži u dnevnoj na stolu. Uzmi jednu."

I tako je i bilo. Popušio sam cigaru na ulazu, vratio se unutra i taman da ću sjesti za stol čuo se auto kako dolazi.

„ Evo ih ustani se."

„Čekaj on ti je šef? Od čega šef?"

„Ne sad. Reći ću ti kasnije."

Šef i žena ušli su u kuću. Hrvoje ih je dočekao u hodniku"Dobra večer gospodine Trešnja' naklon' gospođo Trešnja". Ja sam ostao u kuhinji i vido samo Hrvoja. „ Hrvoje. Drago mi je da te vidim, što se dogodilo sa rukom?" upitao je gospodin. „ Ah nezgoda na poslu. Opekao sam se." Laž. „ Izvolite, uđite" pokazao je rukom na blagovaonicu. Gospodin Trešnja je star, pretili, lik sa sijedom fudbalerkom koja to nije. Tri reda dlaka na gornjem dijelu glave i raspucana kosa od uha do uha dužine do ramena. Sve bi bilo ok da nije u odjelu skupljem od prosječnog polovnog auta, ali… „ Volim kad me doma poslužuju kao u restoranu, zato te i plaćam." A takav šef dakle. Pogledao me i rekao sam „ Dobro večer."

„Oh što je sad ovo? Nije valjda da i tebe moram plaćat."

„ Ne trebate. On je ovdje da mi pomogne" rekao je Hrvoje.

„ Draga imamo društvo."

A onda sam vidio nevjerojatan prizor. Gospođa Trešnja je tamna dvadeseterogodišnja manekenka odjevena u preusku minicu bez grudnjaka. To je prvo što sam primijetio jer su joj bradavice stršile poput antena. „ Dobro večer" ponovio sam.

„Veče' odgovorila je ' Hrvoje što si nam danas spremio. Nestrpljiva sam." Prošla je prstima po dugoj crnoj kosi i pustila ruku da lagano klizi do bokova gdje se zaustavila. „ Njoke parmentier. Izvolite sjesti" povukao joj je stolicu. Eh da minica je bila toliko prozirno bijela da se moglo vidjeti kroz nju ako dovoljno dugo buljite. Ja jesam. „ Što si se smrznuo?' rekao je gospodin, a ja obrisao sline' donesi nam večeru. Molim te." „ Evo odmah. " Hrvoje mi je došao pomoći. „ Ja ću uzeti vino, a ti tanjure sa njokima. I pokušaj to napraviti bez da sliniš." Uzeo sam tanjure i stavio jedan tanjur ispred gospodina"Izvolite',a drugi ispred gospođe „ Izvoli..te". Malo sam zastao jer sam joj pogledao u oči. Tamno zelene. Vrijeme je stalo na taj djelić sekunde. Ana.

„Pomogni mi sa vinom."prekinuo me Hrvoje. Otvorio sam bocu i natočio malo najprije gospodinu da okusi. „ Dobro je. Znam jer sam ja kupio. Samo ti natoči." Natočio sam čaše, a Hrvoje je dokle donio kanticu sa ledom. Stavio sam bocu u led, a zatim smo se ja i Hrvoje premjestili u dnevnu sobu da ne smetamo.

Trebalo im je pola sata da pojedu „vrhunsko" jelo koje sam pripremio.

„Hrvoje gotovi smo. Možeš pospremiti' čuo se glas gospodina Trešnje iz kuhinje' ja idem sad zapalit koju vani" nastavio je dok smo mi ulazili u kuhinju. Gospodin je otišao u dnevnu po cigarete, a gospođa na kat. „Možeš ti ovo i sam. Samo stavi tanjure i čaše u perilicu, a vino u hladnjak. Ja idem pozdravit gospođu" rekao je Hrvoje i zaputio se gore. Nije mi trebalo puno da sve to napravim, a Hrvoje se nije još vračao pa sam odlučio iskoristiti priliku da zapalim jednu cigaru u društvu.

„Dobro veče' rekao sam ugledavši g. Trešnju kako zamišljeno gleda u svoj skupocjeni auto sa cigarom u ruci. „Veče. Kako si?"

„Dobro s obzirom na to kako mi dan ide' rekao sam radeći rukama li-la pokrete' a vi?"

„Odlično. Baš sam bio u kinu sa najljepšom ženom na svijetu."

„Hrvoje mi rekao da ste bili na sastanku."

„Ne. Bili smo u kinu. Gledali smo Vrtlog života."

„I?...Kakav je film?"

„Za malu djecu."

„Meni je bio odličan. Pogotovo ona scena sa najlonom."

„Pih. Nije ni čudo da imaš šljivu na oku. Kako se to desilo?"

„Čovjek je jedina životinja koja se spotiče dvaput na isti kamen."

„ Ma koji? Kažeš da si glup."

„Ne. Samo sam htio provjerit dali je još tamo. Nego gdje vam je wc?"

„Drugi kat prva vrata lijevo."

Otišao sam na drugi kat, prva vrata lijevo i okrenuo kvaku. Vrata sam otvorio i vidio gospođu Manekenku kako vara šnju sa Hrvojem na perilici rublja. Prizor vrijedan spomena. Njene prekrasne tamnopute noge stišću meko bljedoliko Hrvojevo tijelo, dok rukama se prislanja na perilicu. Glava joj je u ekstazi okrenuta prema stropu, a Hrvojeva usta grizu njen vrat.

„Duguješ mi" rekao sam kad su se vrata otvorila do kraja. Hrvoje je uhvatio sa obije ruke gospođu kao da je želi zaštititi od letećeg projektila. Izgledalo je pomalo smiješno jer je imao hlače oko zglobova i glava mu je završila među njezinim sisama. „Ne bini" napravio sam korak naprijed, uhvatio kvaku, napravio pilotski pozdrav sa dva prsta, zatvorio vrata, otišao dolje po stepenicama i pričekao minutu. Mogao sam si mislit. Naravno da će past na doktora. I to mladog. Ovaj stari je već na odmaku snaga. Ko bi trpio njegove žute zube svaku večer. Njoj treba nešto novo, nešto što pruža više izazova pod plahtama.

Ostali smo još deset minuta kod Šefa. Točno toliko da se pozdravimo i operemo kuhinju jer ja to nisam napravio kako treba i uveo malo vatrometa u ovaj posao.

Sjeli smo u auto, a onda „Da nebiš to nikome rekao. Si me čuo" izderao se Hrvoje na mene. „ Sve je OK. Ne brini. Samo mi duguješ. Što nudiš?"

„Ništa ti ne dugujem."

„ O tu se grdno varaš. Po mojoj računici ja sam tebi otplatio moj dug, a sad ćeš ti meni. Može ovako. Daj mi nešto što imaš sad kod sebe, a da je vrijedno i kvit smo."

„Rekla mi je danas da me voli' gledao si je u ruke i nasmijao' čovječe ona me voli."

„š da je ona ta?"

„DA."

„Jesi siguran da je vrijedna truda. Još se uvijek skrivate od Šefa."

„Ona je s njim samo radi love. Pustit će ga kad završim faks."

„To je još daleko, zar ne? Misliš li da je spremna toliko čekati?"

„ Rekla je da me voli, a jedino što imam kod sebe jesu ove tri tabletice. A sad vozi doma."

Upalio sam auto i nadodao „ A jebote al je zgodna, kako ti je to uspjelo?"

„Jelda da je, ne znam ni ja sam kako."

„A jesi ševac."

**Prosvjetljenje**

Došli smo doma. Wc, pišanje. Pretpostavljam da će biti krv i mokraća zajedno. Odlučim sjesti. Bio sam u pravu. Ipak dolazi i broj dva. Pokušavam bombardirati šolju, ali usred ugodnog prduckanja što smatram da je prosvjed govna za slobodu prekida me Hrvoje. Izlazim iz wc-a sa gaćama oko gležnja i otvaram vrata.

Pa di si?.. Ma koji kurac?- iznenađeno će Hrvoje.

Serem raskomoti se. Sad ću doći samo da obavim svoje do kraja.

OK. Kad izbaciš tog crknutog patuljka čekam te s robom.

Evo gotov sam.

Ajde ne seri. Još me boli palac od jučer. Nego da mi počnemo. Donio sam ono što si tražio. Prva. Prva ti je crvena. Ona te digne. Piše F na njoj za Ferrari. Druga je plava. Plava te smiri. Tu uzmi na kraju. Treća je žuta i ima smajlića na sebi. Ekipa kaže da te pukne u 2 smjera. Završi kako se osjećaš. Zato sa druge strane smajlić ima rogove.

Hvala stari. Koliko sam dužan?

Ništa. Samo sredi ovo sa Anom.

Valjda će ovo pomoći.

Ne neće. Samo će ti biti gore.

Pa zašto si mi to dao?

Iz istog razloga šta sam te jučer udario.

Ma šta? O čemu ti?

Vjeruj mi ovo neće dobro završiti.

Rekao sam ti da ne preispituješ zašto sam ono učinio. Imam svoj plan.

Pa plan ti je zakurac. Odbit će ti se u glavu… Zašto? Ali pobogu zašto si to napravio. Pitam se voliš li ti uopće Anu. Ovo je zadnje što ću učiniti za tebe. Ne pitaj me više nikakve usluge.

Ok.

OK? Ok. Kurvin sine to je sve što imaš za reć nakon svega što smo prošli skupa. Pa ko brat si mi. Barem bio, Ja sam te takoreć upoznao sa mojom sestrom. I ti onda tako. Ok. Sve šta imaš za reć je OK.

Imam plan bit će sve uredu.

ok i ja ima plan. Trebao sam te jače udariti.

Izađi van.

Neću.

Izađi van!

Neću dok mi ne kažeš što imaš u planu.

Izađi van!

Neću!

Dobro nemoj!

Reci mi!

Ne ponašaj se kao malo dijete. Saznat ćeš sutra. Valjda se možeš strpit do sutra? Može?

Ma boli me. Samo se kloni moje sestre.

To ti ne mogu obećat. Trebam s njom pričat. Kaži joj da ću je zvat kasnije.

Odjebi. Idem ja ća. Ne mogu te gledat. Sretno s drogom. Dao bog da te ubije.

Na stolu su ostale tri prekrasne tabletice. Svaka sa svojom bojom i prekrasnim osobinama. Privlačne toliko da te boli u srcu na samu pomisao da će uskoro nestati. Uzimam bocu vode i zavaljujem se u kauč samo u boksericama. En ten tini sava raka tika taka. Ma zajebi to. Uzet ću sve tri pa ćemo vidjet što se dešava. Zgrabim sve tri i progutam u gutljaj vode.

Ajde kikići pokažite mi pravi put. Pokažite mi ljubav, mržnju, patnju. Pokažite mi istinu.

Pokušavam se skoncentrirati na utjecaj droge koja pokušava naći put do moga mozga. Tap, tap. Tap. Tap.

-Ajde srce daj malo to brže.

Još osjećam puls. Malo se ubrzao. Toplo mi je i počinjem se pomalo znojiti. Tap, tap. Sad čujem i u ušima kako udara živa kucavica. Zatvorim oči i uživam u jednostavnom zvuku kojeg sam proizvodim. Sad mi je vruće. Kao da sam u pećnici. Bokserice su mi mokre i skidam ih. Oslobađajući osjećaj. Od uzbuđenja nisam ni shvatio da sam dublje propao u stolicu. Ruke i noge mi se smanjuju. Uvlače mi se u torzo, ali ipak mi je sve to nekako fora. Lijepa slika sa bezbroj fantastičnih boja. Propadam i dalje u stolicu i sada se čitav smanjujem bez ruku i nogu. Tako bespomoćan smanjujem se na veličinu banane. Čitav kauč izgleda ogromno. A ne mogu se maknuti. fantastičnih boja više nema i crnilo je prekrilo sve oko mene. Ne vidim ništa. Pomakao bi se ali ne mogu.

-Upomoć. Spasite me.

Neka se nešto promijeni. Odjednom na raketnom motoru uz nemoguću buku dolazi... Jedva uspijevam vidjeti od svjetlosti koja dopire do mojih zjenica. Sada je sve bijelo i svijetli. Ne mogu gledati. Brod je točno ispred mene. Osjećam njegovu toplinu.

-Dosta. Dosta. Molim te.

Svijetlo se pomalo smiruje.

-Ti.-duboki glas se javi.

-Da? Dođi dole.

Osjećam toplinu oko mog bananastog tijela. Osjećam ljubav i otvaram oči. Svijetlo je još uvijek prejako. Učinio sam mnogo pogrešaka u mojim mislima ali ovo nije jedna od njih. Izmisliti nešto tako prekrasno, a ipak tako ružno. Gdje se to može naći. Vrag. Crni vrag napravljen od ugljena i okružen vatrom. I lice iz kojih oči gore sjajnom vatrom. Počeo sam plakati od sreće.

-Dali si me došao uzeti? – upitao sam

- Uzeti? Ja sam Eva. Prvo žensko biće na svijetu. Ja ću te štititi od svega. Bit ću ti prijatelj, ljubavnica, sigurna luka.

-Volim te. Vidim ti u očima da i ti voliš mene. Nadam se da će trajati zauvijek. Želim se voziti s tobom na brodu zauvijek. Volim te.

Čujem bubnjeve kako lupaju samo za nas.

-To nisu bubnjevi. To te realnost zove.

-Ne želim natrag. Želim biti s tobom,

-Zbogom nesuđeni.

Padam iz njenih ruku u mrak. Kauč me guta sve dublje i dublje. Sve crnije i crnije. Osamljenije i osamljenice. Nemam snage i zatvaram oči.

**Znakovi**

Kao karton na streljani. Svako toliko me nešto pogodi, ali ja ostajem nepomičan i tup na vanjske podražaje. Samo čekam sljedeći metak. Sljedećeg ubojicu bez osjećaja. Hladan i brz. Kao i hladan znoj penjući se uz kralježnicu, kralježak po kralježak. Poput zmije koja skida staru kožu, gura se i pritišče sve jače uz rubove. A ne želim da prestane jer me samo on podsjeća da sam živ. I neću ga pustiti jer sam tako uključen na istu frekvenciju kao i ostali kartoni. I zato sam odlučio to napraviti. Zapravo uvijek je bilo tu. Od kad sam bio tatina sperma. Samo je trebalo pogledati malo bolje. I kad sam progledao shvatio sam. Počeo sam to koristiti u svoje svrhe. Koristiti kao oruđe za upravljanje mojim životom. Uvidio sam svu ljepotu, magiju i privlačnost te ideje. Uzrok i posljedice nakon toga gube smisao. Samo pratiš znakove. O tome se radi u tom jebenom svemiru, da pratiš znakove.

Prvi put sam primijetio znakove dok sam bio dijete. Igrao sam se rata sa klincima u kvartu i onda me presjeklo. Ostao sam na mjestu i imao osjećaj da mi se to već jednom desilo. Isti osjećaj, iste slike, isti zvukovi. Kao da me vakuum ispunio, ako se to može. Kao da se u meni sve izokrenulo, a zatim izašlo iz mene. Svi organi isključili su se iz strujnog kruga i zamuknuli. Bio je to moj prvi deja vu. Tada to još nisam shvatio i uživao sam u tom novom osjećaju. U tom trenutku kao da sam bio astronaut na nekom drugom planetu sa tajnim zadatkom. Odlično za klinca od 6 godina. Drugi put kada sam imao deja vu imao sam 12 godina. Bio sam na školskom izletu. Jedino čega se sjećam je da sam usred gomile ljudi bio sam, ali ipak povezan sa svime. Svakim kamenčićem na tlu, zrakom koji me okružuje, ali i sa svakom osobom oko mene. Kao da ima neke pipke poput hobotnice. Ovaj put se ponovilo puno više detalja nego prvi put, za razliku od trećeg puta gdje sam osjetio i vido stvari točno tamo gdje su i bile. Ovaj put sam o osjetio smjer kretanja. Nekako me bilo strah nepoznatog pa sam odbio tu višu silu da mi se obrati. Sudjelovao bi u nečemu većem od mene samoga, pa sam se prestrašio. Od onda znam da postoji nešto više. Uspio sam to i dokazati. Shvatio sam da je u prirodi najviše zastupljen broj 3. Kao prvo svijet zapažamo u 3 dimenzije, a 4 dimenzija je vrijeme koje se sastoji od prošlosti, sadašnjosti i budućnosti. Zato sat ima 3 kazaljke. Sve oko nas ima početak, trajanje i završetak. Frojd je rekao da se osobnost sastoji od id-a, ega i superega. Takvih uzoraka ima na svakom koraku. Pogotovo u Bibliji – Sveto Trojstvo, 3 kralja, 12 apostola (1+2). Isus je uskrsnuo nakon tri dana. Možda zbog toga što čovjeku nakon što umreš mozak radi još tri dana.

Dok sam to tražio na internetu naletio sam na svakakva sranja, gluposti i teorije. Evo ih par. „Muškarac i žena trebaju začeti dijete na što većoj visini jer smo samo tako duševno, tjelesno i psihički bliži Bogu. Tako da smo se ja i muž odlučili zaputiti na Vrh svijeta. Trebalo nam je tri dana da…" i tako dalje priča se nastavlja o putu sreće i blagostanja gdje će upoznati iskustvo po prvi put. Mislim da će im dijete imati problema zbog silnog nedostatka zraka pri tim visinama više nego zbog čudnih sklonosti roditelja. Homo sapiens je spreman učiniti sve samo da ne osjeti bol i strah samoće na ovom svijetu, pa čini stvari koje ga čine unikatnim, da bi dobio priznanje od društva. Evo još jednog sličnog. Ovo je pitanje postavila djevojčica od 15 godina svom ginekologu nakon što nije dobila mjesečnicu 3 mjeseca. Ginekolog joj kaže: „Djevojko trudni ste." A ona odgovori: „Ma kako? Dečki su mi rekli da ako uzmem jednu tableticu ekstazija i malo alkohola nema šanse da zatrudnim. Jeste li sigurni?" Ginekolog odgovara „ Da jesam." Ovaj dio mi je najbolji. Cura nastavi: „ A da li bi ostala trudna da sam uzela dvije?" Homo sapiens je spreman učiniti sve samo da ne osjeti bol i strah samoće na ovom svijetu, pa čini stvari koje ga čine unikatnim, da bi dobio priznanje od društva. Naletio sam i na blog žene u kasnim četrdesetima. Ispostavilo se da piše dnevnik kretanja svog deset godina mlađeg muža. „ Nakon trideset dan praćenja upoznala sam bolje svog dragog i odlučila ga kastrirati. Gad jedan prevarantski varao me sa instruktoricom aerobika, pa sam odlučila vratiti istom mjerom. Nastavak slijedi." Nije ga bilo ni nakon godinu dana. Homo sapiens je spreman učiniti sve samo da ne osjeti bol i strah samoće na ovom svijetu, pa čini stvari koje ga čine unikatnim, da bi dobio priznanje od društva.

**Idealan par (Pingvini)**

Sjećam se kako sam upoznao Anu. Otišao sam sa prijateljicom broja 7 na ljetni film festival gledat Harisa Lončara, a kasnije sa njom na cugu. Rekla je da će na cugi biti još neki njeni dosadni prijatelji sa faksa koji su došli ovdje samo preko tjedna uživati u dobrim filmovima i jeftinoj cugi. Kad je napokon Haris Lončar završio vađenje svog štapića na raznorazne nemani i zle čarobnjake kupio sam dobro zaslužene kokice i zaputio se sa prijateljicom na tu dosadnu cugu. Dok smo se penjali stepenicama čuo sam kako svira klasična glazba i samo par glasova kako se hihoću, mislio sam si sranje – sad ću morat razglabat o najdosadnijoj mogućoj temi. Seksualnom životu komarca malaričara u zimsko vrijeme i još k tome biti oprezan kao kepec u javnom wc-u da ne bi slučajno napravio koji „pokret" previše. Ispalo je da sam bio u krivu. Njih 7 je bilo taman ono što mi je trebalo. Ekipa mojih godina uvijek spremna za zajebanciju. I ispalo je da je zapravo komarac malaričar ovisnik o seksu što je ipak dobra tema kad se malo razvodni i primijeni na ljude. Njih sedam je sad postalo nas 9 u vrlo kratkom trenutku. Glavnog mužjaka podmitio sam paketom kokica i crnim humorom, a onda lagano prepipavao situaciju. Nekome nije lako upoznati se sa sedam novih osoba u jednu večer i još k tome ostaviti dobar dojam. Meni je polako to uspijevalo. Imali smo zajedničke ideje, ciljeve i uloge za život. Barem za studentski život. Ipak Anu nisam mogao odvojiti od društva sve dok nismo odlučili igrati igru sa kikirikijem. Baciš kikiriki u zrak i uhvatiš ga u usta. Jednostavno u principu, ali u tri ujutro i pod utjecajem alkohola baš i ne izgleda sportski. Ajde možda i da jer padanjem sa stolice izgleda kao ragbi pogotovo ako nogom usput pokupiš i stol. Svi su bacali te kikirikije u zrak pa sam probao i ja. Rekao sam" Ana ajde probaj ti uhvatit, a ja ću ti bacit." Kimnula je glavom i naškiljila očice. Bacio sam u zrak i cura je uhvatila. „Bravo" rekao sam „ajde opet." Opet se kikiriki vinuo u visine i spustio direktno u njena usta. Dobili smo pažnju naših sugovornika. „ Ajde opet. Za društvo." Rekao sam i bacio kikiriki. Radio sam to sa tolikom samouvjerenošću ali i tolikom opuštenošću da su počeli letit jedan za drugim u njena usta bez problema. Na šestom smo stali. Rekla je da je vrat boli i da joj je alkohol udario u glavu. Opet pljesak društva. Još jedna runda. „ Ajde sad ti meni" rekao sam"kad je već tako". Uspio sam uhvatit tri komada zaredom, a četvrti me pogodio u nos. Opet pljesak i smijeh društva. Pružila je ruku preko stola kao da se hoće rukovati. Prihvatio sam naravno i onda je rekla nešto što neću zaboravit: „ Ja i ti smo idealan par."

Ostao sam šutke držeći njenu ruku promatrajući svaki dio njena tijela. Sekunda je ispala duže nego što sam očekivao. Tek sad mi je dobro zapela za oko. Bilo je šest cura i nas tri mogu reći muškaraca pa sam se izgubio u moru žena, ali ova je uspjela bit Mala princeza. Princeza tamne boje kože poput Beyonce sa crnom kosom do malo preko ramena taman toliko gustom da možeš proći prstima kroz nju a da se ne zapetljaju. Sa pokojim madežom na tom prekrasnom licu čija je koža bila zericu prozirna na tankim dijelovima oko sljepoočnice pa su se mogle vidjet i crvene mrljice ako je previše uzbuđena. Mali šiljati nosić poput onog u stripovima. Zapravo sva je bila takva. Nit previše nit premalo. Dovoljno. Dovoljno šiljata, ali i dovoljno obla gdje treba. Moj personalni femme fatal. Mogao bi buljiti u ju satima bez i sa odjeće na njoj. Toliko mi odgovara da bi proveo te sate zamišljajući kako da joj ugodim na najbolji mogući nač da je diram i na koji način. Da stisnem ili samo lagano dotaknem. Ili da lagano samo poljubim ili da malo i zagrizem ili da samo prođem vlažnim dahom preko kože. Znam da je fantazija tako nešto napraviti ali prodao bi dušu vragu da sam u tom trenutku mogao usrećit tu djevojku na taj način bez pogreške. Čisto savršenstvo kakvo i zaslužuje do izlaska crvenog sunca, pa i dalje. Nažalost večer je završila i vidio sam je tek tri dana poslije na mom noćnom poslu konobara. Zbog sve te strke na poslu nismo uspjeli pričat, ali nabavio sam e-mail adresu. Odlučio sam poslati poruku tipa ajmo se nać tu i tu na toliko i toliko kad budemo uskladili slobodno vrijeme. Odgovor je došao dan kasnije sa odgovorom: Kafić od onu večer. Srijeda u 7, ako ti odgovara. Naravno, nema beda. Odgovorio sam. Dan kada smo se trebali nać imao sam osjećaj da više ništa neće biti kao i prije. Obukao sam se, stavio neki parfemić što su mi ga roditelji kupili za rođendan i onako pomalo otišao sa prema mjestu za sastanak.

Čekao sam je 15 minuta, ali se isplatilo. Vidjelo se na njoj da se potrudila da bude dotjerana ali ne previše. Sjeli smo i ja sam prikovan ostao za stolicu promatrajući njene usnice i zube iza njih. Položaj tijela dok pije kavu u 7 navečer. Prekrižila je noge tako da budu u smjeru mene i podiže tu šalicu kažiprstom i palcem pritom drugu ruku drži od ispod šalice da slučajno ne kapne na njenu haljinu sa volanima u duginim bojama. Cura je ušla u moju glavu i znam da će tamo ostat. Što je još najgore ja želim da tako ostane. Ima potpunu kontrolu nada mnom. Polako mi spaljuje dušu i šapuće u uho, ali meni je to ok samo da me uzme odavde. Jedini dio razgovora koji mi je ostao u sjećanju je „Dali voliš pingvine?" pitala me se bezizražajnim licem. Nisam mogao dokučiti što time misli pa sam rekao: „Kakvo ti je sad to pitanje?"

„Ne znam. Jednostavno. Voliš ih ili ne."

„Pa volim, što se tu nema voljeti. Mali su i slatki. I uvijek u odijelu. Požrtvovni i vjerni svom partneru. Jednostavno moraš voljeti pticu koja ne leti već pliva."

Ukratko dobro smo se proveli što je i ona potvrdila. Ona je takav šarmer da mi je oduzela karmu onim poljupcem za laku noć. Produžio na kojih 3 duga i 3 kratka poljupca čime sam se približio dovoljno blizu da mogu osjetit grudi na mojima kako se dižu i spuštaju dok diše. Zagrlio sam je dovoljno labavo da je mogla otići kada je htjela, ali i ostati stojeći na prstima ljubeći mi usne. Tu večer sanjao sam ono što smo sljedeći dan i radili. Sačekala me nakon posla i otišao sam kod nje doma. Mogao sam osjetiti energiju između nas kako je režemo poljupcima i dodirima, a zatim i skidanjem odjeće. Prepustio sam se nježnom dodiru njenog golog tijela na moje i drhtajima koje je svaki novi dodir proizveo. Svi moji dijelovi tijela bili su joj zahvalni na njezinom prisustvu i trudio sam se još više joj ugoditi slušajući govor njenog tijela. Mogao bi ovaj trenutak produžiti do kraja vremena jer biti ovoliko sretan sa osobom s kojom je sve tako lako je dobitak na lotu. Slatko, čisto i istinito. Napokon sjajna zvijezda na mom noćnom horizontu i nadam se da ona čuje mene kao i ja nju. Zamalo sam izgubio glavu i nisam znao opisati mjesta koja sam posjetio. Sjajim od sreće. Slijepa vrsta ljubavi. Znamo da je tu, ali je ne vidimo.

**Provjera sistema**

Danas je četvrtak 7:15 i moram u bolnicu opet na pregled i kod psihologa. Spremio sam što sam brže mogao, sjeo u auto i krenuo. Gužva na cesti i već znam da ću kasnit pa odlučim barem uživati u putu. Palim radio i na stanici Prodigy – Brathe. Čovječe rano jutro je. Kako možeš tako nešto uopće stavit u ovo doba. Ali da je sjelo u uho ko naručeno da me razbudi jeste. Dolazim u bolnicu pomalo nabrijan od muzike i pitam na recepciji na kojem katu je recepcija. „Drugi kat, prva vrata desno." Brzo u lift i gore. Vrata se otvore i slijedi iznenađenje. Zašto je uvijek tako? Hrvoje sjedi u čekaonici. „Bok. Što radiš ovdje" pitao sam dok sam prilazio. „ Čekam brata. Morao je na razgovor zbog tebe" rekao je pomakao se malo udesno da mi da mjesta na klupici. Dobar znak. „Zbog onoga od prije neki dan jel da?" „Ne. Tu mu radi buduća žena. Sad će te ispitat." „ Misliš reći da će me sada ispitat njegova buduća žena o svemu što znam i mislim." „Pa valjda. To psiholozi rade." „Zajebana situacija. Pa što ti tu radiš?" „ Došao sam s njim da me malo zamotaju nanovo. Ipak imaš tvrdu glavu znaš." „Ili ti možda lomljive prste." U taj čas iz ordinacije je izašao Ivan sa zavodničkim smiješkom na licu koji se ubrzo pretvorio u ubojičin pogled. Trznuo sam se na stolici kao da sam vidio Freddy Krugera, a onda je pružio ruku „Momak jesi dobro? Nismo te valjda toliko uneredili? Ajde pozdrav. Idemo Hrvoje." Nisam stigao ni reći „sve je ok. Niste." a već su njih dvojica bila par koraka naprijed. „ Izvolite ući" rekla je djevojka sa crnom kratko ošišanom kosom i ležerno obučena. „Očekivao sam da ćete imati doktorsku kutu." „Ah, to svi primijete odmah na početku. Možda niti nećemo trebati napraviti test." Rekla je i sjela s jedne strane zelenog stola.

„Izvolite sjesti" nastavila je i pokazala rukom na stolicu. Stol me podsjećao na one stare školske klupe, a i stolica je bila takva. „Malo sam nervozan." „Zašto?" upitala me. „Pa ovaj stol i stolica… Kao da sam opet u školi i odgovaram za ocjenu iako nisam ništa učio." „Smirite se neće biti ništa teško. I neće biti takav tip ispitivanja. Samo par slika. I to je to. Neće biti fizičkih neugodnosti." „ Znači neće biti Rorschachov test?" pitao sam je na što joj je glava malo krenula u natrag, kao da se začudila da netko to zna, a onda napravila pristojan smiješak. „Ne neće. U tom testu svatko slici daje svoje tumačenje. Ovdje je riječ o specifičnom objektu." Izvadila je i ladice na stolu par slika i nastavila „Među naizgled besmislenim linijama nešto je prepoznatljivo. Recite mi što i pokažite mi gdje." „Kakav je ovo test i zašto ga moram uopće napravit?" „Ovo je preventivna metoda da vidimo dali imate oštećenja u mozgu. Provjeravamo vezu između polutki mozga koja utječe na perceptivne i kognitivne sustave. Premda kognitivni sustav i dalje radi normalno krivo interpretiramo stvari. Pa započnimo." Pružila mi je sliku na bijelom tvrdom kartonu prošaran crnim crtama koje su tvorile oblik boce Coca-cole. Koliko je ljudi to samo vidjelo prije mene i dali je koji pogriješio. „ Boca Cole ovdje u sredini" pokazao sam prstom. „Dobro. Idemo dalje." Izvadila je drugi papir istog materijala samo su crte bile drugačije raspoređene. Dali je to pas ili je ovca? Bolje da su stavili kravu. Barem krava nema toliko dlake. Bizon ima. Ali on nije domaća krava. Mogli su stavit pingvina. Pingvina barem ne mogu zamijenit. „ Pas, mislim da je pas koji polako vuče na ovcu." Nasmijala se i rekla „ Vi ste prvi koji je rekao ono što i ja vidim. Mogli su biti malo precizniji. Idemo na treći i zadnji." Izvadila je opet karton od istog materijala samo na ovom je bila piramida."Piramida" rekao sam glasno. Kao da sam sretan što je ovo zadnje pitanje." Bravo." Rekla je i vratila natrag kartone. „Imam još jedno pitanje za vas" kimnuo sam glavom i pokazao otvorenim dlanom da nastavi. „Čujete li kakvu komunikaciju?" „Molim?" „Ako se ošteti lijeva polutka u kojoj se nalazi centar za govor, tada se desna polutka trudi zakrpati tu prazninu koliko može." Počeo sam mahati glavom lijevo-desno „Ne. Barem ne koliko sam ja svjestan." „Dobro onda smo gotovi. Ako imate kakve glavobolje odmah se javite svom liječniku." „Oću ako bude kakvih problema. Nego mogu ja vas nešto pitati?" rekao sam i postavio glavu na stranu. Ona bi mogla pročitati što mislim. „Što?" Ipak nije toliko dobra. „Kako ste završili sa nekim kao što je Ivan?" „Ah to." „Da to." „Pa očinski je tip i humanist. Brine se za mene, kao niti jedan muškarac do sad. Vidi što je tebi napravio samo radi sestre." „Znači znate za to." „Da sad mi je rekao. Nije mi baš drago to što si učinio, ali ja valjda najbolje znam kako se ljudi ponašaju." „Valjda." Rekao sam i digao se usput. Pružio sam joj ruku koju je i prihvatila, a onda sam nadodao „Onda valjda znate da je nisam prevario kao što su joj i rekli." Okrenuo sam se i krenuo prema vratima. Kad sam uhvatio kljuku rekla je „Znam, jer ti to nikad ne bi napravio. Previše je voliš." Okrenuo sam kljuku i izašao van. Van iz bolnice.

Opet isto. Lift, pa recepcija, pa pokretna vrata, pa svjež zrak. Udišem punim plućima. Dva velika udaha zraka ispred bolnice. Još jednom za kraj, ali ovaj put mi nosnice ispunjava miris cvjećarne. Cvjećarna je odmah malo lijevo niz cesticu. Pogledam je i odlučim kupiti cvijet. Koji cvijet predstavlja nešto tipa ozdravi mi brzo. Ruža ne sigurno, a mislim da joj i ne treba od mene. Tulipani. Samo ako su jako svijetlih boja. Ma najbolje da uzmem jednu ovu divovsku tratinčicu koja izgleda kao malo sunce. „Jednu ovu. Molim vas. Koliko dođe?"pitao sam. „Devet kuna" dobio sam odgovor od žene u kasnim tridesetima. „ Evo deset pa zadržite ostatak." „Hvala." Otišao sam natrag u bolnicu i odlučio se ispričati cvijetom gospođi Valeriji za moje jučerašnje ponašanje. Ušao sam u istu sobu gdje sam bio i jučer smješten, ali nije bilo nikoga. Vratio sam se natrag na hodnik i potražio pogledom Andreu. Ne vidim nikog. Na dnu hodnika je soba za sestre možda je tamo. Odlučim pokucati. Nitko se ne javlja. Pomalo okrećem kvaku i pokušam gurnuti vrata da uđem. Ne ide. Zaključano. Pokucam opet, ali malo jače. „ Evo, evo samo malo" čuo sam muški glas. „Imam pitanje o gospođi Valeriji." Vrata se otključavaju i radim jedan korak natrag. Na vratima Andrea, a iza njega Marko. Ova bolnica im je očito puno značila u životu. „ Izvili što te zanima uvezi gospođe Valerije?" pitao me i vratio u normalu. „Gdje je i što on radi to?" „ Ah gospođa Valerija je danas odvezena u šok sobu gdje je i preminula. Zašto te to zanima?" „Htio sam joj se ispričati za jučer." „Vidi ga kako je slatki. Zato ga i nisam htio udarit svom snagom." Rekao je Marko. Ispuhao sam višak zraka kroz nos i nadodao" Da baš si pazio na mene. Lijevo oko mi je još uvijek napola zatvoreno." „Ali da to nisi napravio mi se ne bi ni upoznali" nastavio je Andrea. „Molim? Čekaj malo" pretvorio sam se u upitnik i nastavio „Marko i ti? Mislim Andrea i ti? Pa čovječe oboje ste mrcine od 100 kila. Kako je to uopće moguće?" uzeo sam zraka pogledao u tlo. Pogledao u Marka."Sorry stari nisam znao.A ti"prstom sam pokazao u Andreu "ti si mi htio dirat kurac. Pa znaju oni?" „Znaju. Misle da je lakše to napravit muškarcu nego ženi. A ne trebaš se ljutiti jer nemaš zbog čega. Vidio sam ih svih vrsta i svih oblika. Ali samo mi Markov odgovara." „Ok,Ok,Ok. Ne trebam sad detalje. Ako je vama super onda je i meni samo da me netko opet ne premlati." „Ne brini. Neću te dirat više samo se ispričaj Ani za sve." rekao je mesar Marko„Nemam se za što ispričat, jer se nije ništa desilo. Zato je i trebam danas vidjet." „Danas nemoj smetat imamo goste. A i pusti je malo da se ohladi od tebe. Ja ću joj reći da si je pozdravio" rekao je mesar Marko. „Ajde molim te. Usput" okrenuo sam se prema Andrei i pružio mu cvijet "ovo daj obitelji gospođe Valerije. Valjda će mi ." „Bok. Bok" rekla su obojica mladih ljubavnika. Otišao sam ovoga puta niz stube sa trećeg kata razmišljajući kako to da nisam primijetio da je Marko gay. Zapravo po svemu sudeći, čovjek je previše macho za ženski ukus, a ipak preružan da bi bio gay. Svašta. A tek jadna gospođa V. Siromašna gospođa V. Mozak mi radi poput filmske trake koja je došla do kraja i samo se čuje onih par zadnjih sličica kako udaraju u metal. Taktaktaktaktak. Palim auto i krećem za doma.

**Čudovište**

Od kud je ta osoba i koji su joj ciljevi u životu. Zašto stopira sa toliko odjeće na sebi po ovoj vrućini. I to sva u crnom kao da prkosi svijetlu dana. Iako je digla palac tu desnu ruku drži jedva malo iznad bokova, kao da ne želi da joj netko nepotrebno stane jer ona je već odlučila gdje ide. Nonšalantno je sigurna gdje ide tj. briga me gdje idem samo znam da je dalje od ovuda i da će mi biti bolje. Možda sam u krivu jer izgleda previše opušteno i gotovo nezainteresirano za bilo kakvu aktivnost. Odlučim stati i saznati. „Bok:" rekao sam veselo sa smiješkom.

„Bok. Gdje Ideš?"

-Idem doma na drugi dio grada.

-Ajde može. Samo da idem negdje.

1:0 za nonšalantnost.

-Zovem se Tri.- rekla je pružući ruku.

Ne znam kako bi je točno opisao, ali ima te izvanzemaljski duge prste, prekrasno tijelo poput pješčanog sata i crvenu kovrčavu kosu. Pao bi u trans kao pokošen da me njeno ime ne oživi i vrati natrag u realnost.

-Tri? Od kud ti to ime?

-Pa nisam ga ja birala. Starci su. Sad ti je jasno zašto idem odavde. Usrani hipiji.

-Mislio sam da nisi odavde već samo prolaziš. I izvini zar ne izgledaš i ti pomalo hipijevski sa previše robe na sebi stopirajući u bolje sutra?

-Pa ko si ti da mi sudiš?

-Tvoj izlazak odavde. Nemoj to shvatiti ozbiljno ali mislim da si postala ono što najviše mrziš.

-A to je?

-Tvoji hipi roditelji. Svi mi pokušavamo biti bolji od njih ali istina je da su nas oni odgojili i možemo samo nastaviti ono što su njih naučili. Ponovit ćemo njihove greške i biti ta neka mješavina mame i tate koja ti se može, a i ne mora sviđati. Naučiš živjeti s time i prilagoditi se masi ljudi koji su isto tako disfunkcijonalni kao i ti, ali prate pravila koja dobe jer ako ne nastao bi kaos.

-Dobro gospodine inteligentni. Gdje se ja tu uklapam?

-Pretpostavljam da baš i ne voliš roditelje, imaš dvoje braće i savršen si primjer kaosa. Ne znaš što ćeš sa sobom pa djeluješ impulzivno i nadaš se najboljemu.

Cura je samo šutila i nastavila gledati kroz vjetrobransko staklo. Želio sam vidjeti nekakvu reakciju na njenom tijelu, ali nije je bilo.

Druga tema. – rekao sam i upalio radio. Muddy Waters sa pjesmom Let's spend the night together. Mislim da Dj nije mogao bolje ubosti pjesmu. „ Izvini ako sam bio grub. Dosta toga mi se vrti po glavi."

Da i to bi ti sada trebala biti izlika da se tako postupa prema strancu.

Zaboravio sam mogućnost da bi mogla biti autostoperica kao iz onog filma Čudovište, ali za to je sada prekasno. Vidim da joj ruka ide prema torbici. Valjda neće izvaditi nož od 20 cm.

-Vidiš ovo.

Hvala Bogu samo list papira.

-Vidiš ovo.-ponovila je. „ovo je moj izlaz odavde. Iz ove vukojebine. A ti si samo budala koju ću iskoristi da dođem tamo.

-Najprije intelektualac, pa sad budala. Odluči se.

-Sad si još i arogantan. Daleko ćeš dogurati s tim ponašanjem.

-Pa dovelo me do toga da ti sjediš u mom autu.

Ruka joj je poletjela kroz zrak i pobrao sam šamar. Ne prejak jer je znala da vozim, ali ne preslab da ga ne osjetim. Pogledao sam je i počeo se smijati. Pridružila mi se u mom smijehu, a ja sam nadodao „baš nam je ovo trebalo. Dva luđaka na prekretnici života."

„M-hm." Rekla je i uzela zraka. „A na kojoj si ti prekretnici života mali filozofu?"

Objasnio sam joj situaciju i što mislim učiniti na što je ona reagirala smo sa „ Sretno i možeš me pustit ovdje. Mislim da ću se snaći dalje sama. Pozdrav i pazi se."

**Nebeska bića**

Na putu za doma dobio sam SMS od Adijane. Cure koja voli broj sedam. „Oćemo na ručak u menzu da mi kažeš novosti." Odgovorio sam sa može. Budi ispred u tri, ima puno toga." Tako je i bilo. Došao sam u tri, a ona je čeka od ispred. „Izgledaš užasno" bilo je prvo što je rekla ta sitna osoba sa predugom kosom spetljanom u drelokse. „Hvala. Tako se i osjećam. Idemo jest gladan sam." Adrijana je jedina osoba koja zna što se dešava i vjerujem joj još one prve kave na kojoj smo razmijenili ideje o teoriji brojeva. U početku sam mislio da sam našao srodnu dušu, ali ispalo je da postala najbolja prijateljica s kojom mogu pričati o svemu. „Vidim da ti se plan malo previše odbio u glavu" rekla je i stala u red, a zatim nastavila „ možda smo predobro to odglumili." „Možda jesmo, ali poljubac je bio bez jezika i Ivan je možda vidio to drugačije." „Dobo da nas nije vidio moj dečko, jer biš imao šljivu i na drugom oku." Jedan korak naprijed u redu. „Hvala što si uopće prihvatila da to napraviš za mene." Još jedan korak naprijed. „Sve za tebe dragi. Znaš da mi sada debelo duguješ." Još jedan korak naprijed."Znam. Znam. Uzmi broj. Kao u supermarketima. Jučer sam morao vraćat uslugu pa mi nije ništa novo." Još jedan korak naprijed i sada smo na redu. „Pohano i ponfri sa majonezom. Pa što se to dešava novoga da mi imaš za reć." Sad sam ja na redu. „Isto što i ona. Hvala. Reći ću ti kada sjedneš. Previše za 24 sata." Račun je došao isti meni i njoj. 6 kuna po osobi, a onda smo sjeli. „ Reci mi molim te sve što se desilo." „Evo slijedi. Marko je peder. Izvini homoseksualac. Ivan ima žensku psihologicu kod koje sam danas napravio par testova, a Hrvoje ima aferu sa modelom." „Čovječe" rekla je i naslonila se na stolicu. Uzeo sam griz pohane piletine. „ Iiii. Nastavi. Samo nemoj opet sporo jest kao neki dan. Ne podnosim te kad to radiš." „Ženo pusti me da jedem na miru. I nema nikakvog i. To je to. Cijela obitelj je jedna velika zbrka. Ali se drže zajedno." „Čovječe." Izdahnula je i opet ponovila „Čovječe, ti nisi normalan." „Eh da ima još jedno i." Stavio sam tri nabodena krumpirića u usta i nastavio „uzeo sam sa autom neku opičenu autostopericu koja se zove Tri. Mislim da mi je dan ispunjen." „Napokon neke nove vijesti kod tebe. Bio si mi već dosadan sa Ana ovo, Ana ono. Ja je volim." Nagnula je se tijelom prema meni, stavila laktove na stol i upitala"Misliš da će potvrdno odgovorit nakon svega ovoga?" upitala me i naslonila glavu na ruku u kojoj joj je na nabodenoj vilici stajao tamno žut krumpirić. „Vidjet ćemo sutra. Javim ti." Adrijana je prekrasna cura koja voli pušit travu i ona me navukla na to. Ne zamjeram joj jer sam uvijek mogao dobit koji gram malo jeftinije, a i bila je dobra prema meni. Upoznali smo se preko interneta kao što sam rekao i jedina mana joj je bila da je imala već dugogodišnjeg dečka kojeg nikada neće prevariti do kraja kako ona kaže. Otvorena je i društvena spremna za zezanje, ali i ozbiljan razgovor. Tvrdila je da je broj sedam kabalistički broj (još uvijek mi nije jasno što joj to znači, možda kabala?): sedam je dana u tjednu, sedam planeta, sedam je stupnjeva savršenstva, ružinih latica, grana kozmičkog stabla i žrtava šamanizma. Sedam ružinih latica ujedno podsjeća na sedam nebesa i sedam stupnjeva anđeoske hijerarhije, nešto najsavršenije u Postanku. Prvi put kad smo se sreli citirala je i Hipokrata koji je govorio: „Broj sedam, zbog svojih skrivenih vrlina, sadrži sve u bitku, omogućava život i kretanje, utječe čak i na nebeska bića."

„Jesi ikada učinila nešto za sebe? Samo za svoj gušt."

„Što?"

„Uzela stvar, osjećaj, sjećanje, osobu.." pokazao sam očima, ali i cijelim tijelom prema desnoj ruci koja je imala otvoren dlan. Kao da nije dio mene. Sama se kontrolirala i mala svoju osobnost. Nastavio sam „ i to… To" Lijevom rukom sam iščupao središte dlana desne ruke. Iščupao sam srce te ruke i držao ga lijevom rukom blizu lica iako sam nastavio gledati desnu ruku, kao da očekujem da će sada umrijeti. „To. Taj dio uzela samo za sebe.." srce desne ruke zabio sam sebi lijevom rukom u moja prsa „ i osjećala se toliko dobro da si mislila…" a zatim sam sklopio ruke tako da mi se samo vrhovi prstiju isprepliću „…eksplodirat" i brzo odmaknuo ruke što dalje jedne od druge „…od tog preplavljujućeg osjećaja koji te oduzeo od stvarnosti…" prošao sam prstima po mom tijelu „… i želiš ga zadržat…" sklopio sam ruke kao da molim. Zastao na sekundu. Glasno uzeo zraka. Rasklopio ruke „.. i pustit sebe da uživaš u njemu." Nabacio sam osmjeh i rekao „ Zar je to tako teško?"

„Daj ne s filozofiraj opet." Rekla je i nastavila „ sva sreća da imaš mene da te vraćam u normalu. Šta večeras opet radiš? Četvrtak. Studenti ovo-ono?"

„Ma da. Da su barem samo oni. U zadnje vrijeme dolaze svakakve budale. Pun Mjesec pa su ludi kad se napiju."

„Pa ko ti je kriv što radiš ko konobar u noćnom klubu" rekla je napravila pokret kao pop u crkvi prije onog pomolimo se, a zatim nastavila"ajde barem se zajebavaš i uvijek imaš neku novu priču za ispričat."

„Istina, istina. Ajde javim ti šta se desi, kao i uvijek." Pojeo sam zadnji komadić mesa. „Hvala Bogu. Sad možemo ić. Vrati tacnu."rekla je Adrijana.

„Da mama. Idemo na kafu?" Upitao sam je. „Sorry stari, ali ništa od toga. Idem sa dragim na šetnjicu." „Kvragu. Drugi put." I tako smo se pozdravili, a ja sam otišao kući da se odmorim još malo prije posla. Tuš kabina pa krevet.

**Testiranje na meni**

Iz tame me budi zvuk hidraulike, još ne otvaram oči ali ga prepoznajem. Lagano naginjem glavu i pokušavam osjetiti svoje pokrete. Osjećam na koži da je oko mene vodenasta masa poput želatine, ali ne toliko gustu. Ono poprima moj oblik i ne dopušta zraku da dolazi u doticaj sa mojim tijelom. Pritišće mi oči te ih ne mogu otvoriti. Osjetim trzaj i zujanje. Zujanje stroja i kako mi se centar gravitacije mijenja. Ležao sam a da nisam ni znao. Zujanje se nastavilo dok nisam došao u horizontalni položaj, a onda opet hidraulika i udarac jakog pištećeg zvuka. Tekućina se povlači i cijedi se sa mene. Napokon mogu otvoriti oči. Svijetlo. Prejako, kao da mi je netko pokušao zapaliti oči. Peku me i stišćem kapke i prste na rukama i nogama. Tekućine više nema nigdje osim na meni. Sada mi je toplo. Previše toplo. Izvor svijetlosti je uzrok. Probija se kroz moje kapke iako su zatvoreni. Pokušavam zakloniti oči rukom ali udaram u stjenicu materijala koji me okružuje. Tvrd je poput željeza. Opet pisak. Svijetlo se smanjuje i opet mijenjam centar gravitacije. Sada je prema naprijed. Pomalo ali sigurno cijelo moje golo tijelo dodiruje materijal koji je moje temperature. Ležim na njemu. Opet pisak. Ispred mene se naglo otvorila rupa i propadam. Pad nije trajao ni sekundu, ali je bio dovoljno jak da izbaci ostatak tekućine iz mojih pluća. Prvi put dišem samostalno i teško je. Gušim se.

„Ovaj će biti u redu. Pripremite ga i dovedite k meni." Otvaram oči i vidim osobu obučenu u bijelo, ali samo od pupka nadolje. Zauzet sam povezivanjem zraka sa mojim krvnim zrncima. Zar mi nitko neće pomoći? „Mislite li da smo sada uspjeli?" „Ne znam. Vrijeme će pokazati. Stabilizirajte ga i naučite što treba znati. Čekam rezultate."

U ruku dobivam jako tanki i dugi hladan tuljak koji se nadovezuje na veći šuplji dio ispunjen prozirnom tekućinom. Mrak.

Dan kasnije saznao sam da se to zove injekcija nakon što sam proveo 24 sata u sobi priključen na svakakve aparate koji su me cijelog pokrivali. U 3 dana naučio sam glasati slova abecede, prepoznavati dubinu u vidnom polju i razlikovati bol i ugodu. Vidio sam samo jednu osobu u ta tri dana koja me došla provjeravati. Imala je crnu kosu poput moje vezanu u rep i nježno lice,tijelo poput pješčanog sata, 2 nakupine mesa na prsima (barem sam mislio da je to), a ne jednu između nogu kao i ja. 4 dan došla je druga osoba sličnijeg izgleda. Iako joj je koža izgledala suše i obješenije na licu bila je nadređena drugoj osobi. „ Ti si Adam 21' rekla je gledajući me 'ja sam tvoja majka. Dali razumiješ što ti govorim?" Pogledao sam drugu osobu. „ Adam 21" ponovila je. Oči su mi se okrenule same prema njoj i zurile u nju. „Adam 21" ponovila je opet i uhvatila me za ruku. Hladni prsti omotali su se oko mog zaprešća. Rekao sam „MAMA". Obije osobe su razvukle usnice prema ušima i pokazale zube. „Bravo" rekle su.

Slijedećih 30 dana proveo sam u tri različite sobe upoznavajući svijet oko sebe još više. Prva soba je bila igraonica u kojoj su prikazivali razne znanstvene i dokumentarne slike u pokretu o ljudima. Ljudi smo mi. Muškarac i žena. U drugoj sobi je bilo puno sprava za dizanje i tu sam ojačao svoje tijelo. Treća soba je bila soba sa krevetom koji sam dijelio sa mamom. Svaku večer me ispitivala što sam radio tog dana iako je bila sa mnom cijelo vrijeme. Pitala me je što sam novoga naučio o ljudima svaku večer. Od pravila bontona preko kemijskog sastava hormona do psihologije.

„Došao je i taj dan' rekla je sva ushićena' danas izlaziš vidjeti svijet. Moramo te svečano obući. Skidaj tu odjeću sa sebe imam odijelo za tebe. Valentina će ti ga sad donesti, a ja se idem spremit." Mama je otišla i svukao sam se. Onako gol čekao sam Valentinu da dođe sa odijelom. Vrata su se otvorila i Valentina je ušla." Evo ti robe pa se…' zaledila se ,pogledala me i zagrizla donju usnicu. Prišao sam joj i uzeo odijelo iz ruku"Hvala". Rekao sam i počeo se oblačit. Valentina je ostala samo gledati. Bio sam naučen na to, već me danima promatra sa kemijskom u jednoj ruci i mojim zdravstvenim kartonom u drugoj pišući bilješke. Nakon što sam obukao gaće, hlače i košulju pogledao sam prema njoj i rekao „Možeš mi pomoći sa sakoom, ne mogu sam." Napravila je par koraka, uzela sako, došla iza mojih leđa, obukao sam sako i osjetio njen dah na mom vratu. Bio je vruć i vlažan. Provukla je svoje ruke ispod mojih i čvrsto me zagrlila „Ti si taj' rekla je tiho i poljubila mi vrat' znam to." „To mi i mama često govori" rekao sam i zakopčao se. „A sad kamo idemo?"pitao sam je i pogledao u oči. Zjenice su joj bile ogromne, skoro preko cijele šarenice. Puhnula je zrak kroz nos i slegnula ramenima" Idemo te predstavit svijetu. Jesi spreman?" Uzela me za ruku i dovukla do zida. „Djeco jeste spremni?' čuo sam glas kroz zid. „Čuješ ovo?"rekla je Valentina. „Da što je to? Poznat mi je glas." „To je Mama. Najavljuje te š koliko te voli. Ne brini se sve će biti uredu" rekla je i naslonila dlan na jedan dio zida. Zid se pretvorio u vrata, a vrata su otklizala u desnu stranu. „Nebesa"rekao sam i zakoračio naprijed. „ Evo ga djeco. ADAM 21." Čuo se glas i ogromne ovacije nakon toga. Napravio sam još jedan korak i stajo sam na maloj terasi skupa sa Mamom koja je pljeskala držeći mikrofon ispod pazuha.

**Umobolnica**

Iz sna me budi zvuk alarma. Sati je 21 i 15, tj. ako je sat točan. Spremanje put pod noge na moje radno mjesto. Mjesto gdje sam doživio svakakva sranja, jer me baš i lijepi trenutci tamo ne prate. Jedino zašto sam još tamo je muzika.

To je kao da ti mozak eksplodira i svi dijelovi ti ostaju u zraku poput one zapaljive gljive poslije atomske bombe, samo što ona ostaje u savršenoj pozi za duplericu. Mozak i sva crvena krvna zrnca ostaju u zraku, ali receptori ti još rade na desetu. Osjetiš težinu molekula u zraku. Tlak i njegov volumen. Ne znam zašto trzalica koja u ritmu udara po metalnim žicama tako utječe na mene, ali sviđa mi se ta povezanost između mene i gitare.

Zato i sve to trpim. Pijane luđake, zbog kojih i ja pijem na poslu da bi mogao komunicirati s njima na istoj valnoj dužini. Početak još jednog radnog dana u najvećoj umobolnici u gradu. Suma ljudi koja ima jedan cilj. Seks. Nije to ni toliko loše, ali od previše sexa koji se ne događa, a znaš da je tu nije dobro. Kao da te netko cijelo vrijeme gleda. Znaš da je tu, a ne vidiš ga. Počinje te hvatati strah uz žlicu paranoje. Još ga ti i hraniš alkoholom. Čašu po čašu. Nije mi to čak niti problem, ali čija je krivica što se ljudi boje jedni drugih i gledaju se po pola sata prije nego ijedna strana napravi prvi potez. Možda je treba tih pola sata zbog alkohola koji koči dolazak informacija prema mozgu? Paradoks. Zašto piješ ako tako djeluje na tebe? I onda slijedi odgovor. Osjećaš se kao najveći zavodnik, a cure potpuno slobodno. Dalje je samo govor tijela. Zašto ne može tako bit i kad smo trijezni. Radije bi upoznao curu u knjižnici i nakon sat vremena razgovora imao dogovor za gužvanje plahti kod mene u petak. To ne može biti tako jer pijani nemamo granica koje nam društvo nalaže. Zato i volim radit kao konobar u najvećoj umobolnici u gradu.

Zanima me tko će danas odlučiti pobijediti zakone i napravit onu jednu stvar zbog koje će mu sutrašnji doručak biti najbolji u životu.

Naravno umobolnica ima i svoje bolesnike, a to su oni bolesnici kojima biš najradije razbio bocu na glavi i zabio ostatak boce u grlo samo da šute. Ne smijem si dopustiti da me to potišti, ali odvratni su mi poput gangrene na kurcu. Nešto čemu ne želiš biti blizu ni preko interneta. Ljudi koji su zaključani u svoju kutiju života koja je jako mala i moraju doslovno razbit taj rak života koji ih jede. Većina takvih zajebanta ostaje negdje ležati na podu pod teretom vlastitog života. Tj. teretom koji se zove alkohol. A ja im ga točim. Osjećam se kao Juda u tom trenutku i ne volim trpit te mrtvace na šanku i objašnjavat im kako su umrli.

S obzirom na to što mi se dešava zadnjih par dana pretpostavljam da sam ok. Naravno na poslu je uvijek ista ekipa. Jedan kojeg svi vole, jedan na kojeg se možeš uvijek oslonit i jedan kojeg mrziš. Naravno svi su uvijek spremni za se izderat jedan na drugoga, ali i pomoći ti kada nešto treba. Tako je svugdje. Barem tako mislim. Evo kako je prošlo prvih 15 minuta na poslu.

„Ej, kako si?'...trenutak šutnje i onda jedan dugi 'Jeeeebote' slijedi škiljenje očima, pa pitanje „Što ti se desilo s okom?" I tako tri puta. I tri puta sam dao isti odgovor: „A jebiga. Sudbina."

Osjećam se kao klaun. Ne zapravo kao klaun zapravo. Osjećam se kao porno diva u nekom S\M filmiću nakon nezgode na poslu, pa me sada svi gledaju i pitaju što mi je. Nisam naučen da se toliko pažnje posvećuje meni. Ali ipak pare se trebaju zaradit pa ću nekako i to „progutat". Razmišljam si dali to porno diva govori iz mene...

Na svu sreću iz takvih misli me izvlači čovjek koji je dosadan ko ono pijano govno koje ti lomi san u zimsko jutro tamo negdje oko podne zbog kojeg mrziš cijeli svijet, jer znaš da će ti daska od školjke stisnut čmar i od silne hladnoće nećeš moć ni srat i još nemaš toaletnog papira da napraviš posteljicu za svoje dupe. Da mislim na onog tipa na poslu kojeg ne trpim. „Stari večeras jebemo. Dogovorio sam se s nekom malom koja ima neki plejs u blizini, pa bi mogli nešto umočit" ovo je uspio ispričat u točno 12 sekundi i pritom je bio jako glasan i svaki mišić na njegovu tijelu je vibrirao brzinom svijetlosti. Glava me zaboljela samo pratit buku koju stvara, a kamo li njegove pokrete. Vjerujem da bi NASA na njemu moga izvršit koja istraživanja vezana uz aerodinamiku.

„Da, da valjda ćemo." kažem vraćajući se svom poslu kojeg sam zacrtao u glavi.

„Kako valjda. Koji si ti tip. Jedva čekam da je jebe bez kondoma." to je volio naglašavat (na tome mu i zavidim)"znaš kako ću je poderat. Kao onu staru s kojom si me upoznao." –upoznao sam ga sa asistenticom mađioničara. Imala je oko trideset godina. Taman. Malo starija i prekrasna. U svakom slučaju zanimljiva. Zakačilo mi se oko za nju jer su me uvijek privlačile starije cure ili žene. Ne znam kako da se izrazim, ali zato znam da one mogu izvuć nešto duboko zakopano u meni. Pogode točno u žicu i znaju što žele. Ostaje nam samo seks. I one uživaju u tome pogotovo ako su same i tjeraju karijeru. S njima nema one utrke između spolova. Jednostavno znaš da je ona već dobila u startu i možeš se ti meškoljit i pokušavat postavit kao veća osoba, ali ako ti se imalo sviđa gotovo je. Hipnotiziran si i padaš u trans i izlaziš iz njega kako je njoj po volji. Ti si njena nova igračka. Njen nov medo.

„Baš mi je drago za tebe." odgovorio sam i dalje režući limun.

„Drago?" napravio je tup pogled „Šta ti ima bit drago. Jebem i to je to. I prestani govorit na tako pederski način. Tko još govori drago. Da drago mi je. Ja bi ga drago u dupe dobio." i onda onaj iritantan smijeh i šaka svom silom u moje rame. To je onaj lik kojeg svi mrze, a nitko ne može bez njega jer uvijek radi Show na šanku. Arogantan, obrijan i sa vražjim smiješkom. Pravi picolovac. Čovjek koji ne radi ništa osim zavađanja komada i deranja na goste. Loš radnik? Ne, kako kaže šef. On radi velik promet. Maskota ovog mjesta.

**Roswell**

„Ej nabavio sam novu pornjavu od Snoop Doga"... to je onaj lik na kojeg se uvijek možeš oslonit..."baš je bomba. Neki klaun ševi sve u šesnaest. Pravi maraton za desanku šakić." Nekako nisam oduševljen s tim vijestima, ali nastavljam totalno cool kako bi i sam Snoop htio.

„Cool" odgovaram "a ševi šta Snoop?" Čovjek sa malo trgne kao da nije očekivao da će netko nastavit s njim pričat o toj temi pa nastavlja „Ma ne. On je samo pimp svojih hooo-us." zauzeo je onu pozu kao da šamara dupe cure koju upravo ševi. „Lijepo, lijepo. Nego jesi mi skinuo ono što sam te zamolio?" pitao sam ga kad je počeo raditi malo prljavije stvari sa tom curom. Bilo mi ga je žao prekinuti. „Ne stari. Nema nikakve knjige o tome. Samo neki članci o toj 2012 i 33 stupnjeva. Neki kosooki i par tih amera priča o tome, ali nikakva knjiga za skinut."

„Hvala u svakom slučaju, nego jesi pročitao članke?" pitao sam tek toliko da provjerim dali je obratio pozornost na tekst.

„Jesam. Nešto tako glupo nisam pročitao već duže vrijeme. Ti stvarno misliš da je NLO iz Roswell u zapravo novo navještenje Isusa?"

„Ne znam ni sam šta da mislim. Znam samo da je fora za pročitat tako nešto." odgovorio sam pomalo nesigurno u sebe, jer vidim da mu nije baš drago da netko može imati takvu teoriju.

„Dobro, dobro. Nego što se dešava sa Anom? Dolazi večeras?"

„Mislim da ne. Nešto smo se pokačili pa je uzela pauzu danas" odgovorio sam završavajući rezati limune na kriške.

„Pa to je prvi put da nešto ne valja. Napokon. Već sam mislio da ćete se ženit. Što si učinio nesrećo?"

Uhvatio sam se za dio nosa između nosa kažiprstom i palcem i čvrsto stisnuo, pustio zrak kroz nos i rekao „Poljubio sam drugu curu."

„A jebem te glupa. Zašto si to učinio?"

„Imam plan. Mislim da će sve biti uredu."

„I jesi se čuo s njom. Zapravo kako je čula za to?"

„Njen brat nas je vidio." Povukao je zrak kroz usta tako da se čuje dugi sssssss „To mi ne zvuči... Aaaaaa... Znači od tuda šljiva na oku. To je ta sudbina."

„M-hm."

„ I kako je ona reagirala?"

„ Nismo se čuli od jučer. Nisam stigao. Ali poslao sam joj pozdrav danas po sva tri brata koja su me prebila u srijedu."

„Čekaj, čekaj, čekaj. Ti si je pozdravio putem tri brata, od kojih te jedan vidio kako se žvališ sa drugom ženskom..." smijeh i još malo smijeha, a onda nastavak „ jesi ti lud? Pa kako ste niti izdržali toliko dugo skupa, kad si ti tako smotan."

„ A jebiga, tako je ispalo." Imam neki loš predosjećaj uvezi svega sada. Kao da me nitko ne poznaje. Pomalo mi je smiješno i tužno kako me nitko ne poznaje. Lud je ovaj svijet.

„ I još su te oni premlatili. Sretno stari sa svime. Evo ti moj mobitel pa se sms-aj sa curom do mile volje. Dat ću ti pare samo da ti vidim facu kad ti se javi." Smijeh i onda je nadodao „Ajde budi Eye of the Tiger." Stvarno bi joj trebao poslat makar poruku. Ipak se nismo čuli dva dana. S rukama u džepu odlazim prema svlačionici. „ Sretno stari trebat će ti."

Razmišljam kako da uopće započnem sms u kojem moram pitat ljubav svog života kako si nakon što sam te prevario. Zaključio sam da je najbolje preuzeti inicijativu i napisat: Razmišljao sam i moramo pričat o tome. Nađemo se sutra kao i obično?

Odgovor je došao natrag nakon pola sata u ovakvom obliku: Ne znam baš. Razmislit ću i ja.

Najradije bi joj u tom trenutku poslao poruku nemaš sa čime ili javi se kad razmisliš, čekam te dva metra od križa. Ali odlučio sam bit pristojan s obzirom na situaciju i napisao: Puno bi mi značilo da se sutra vidimo. Ja ću te čekat tamo. Idem sad radit ne stignem ti se više javit.

Mislim da poruka zvuči dovoljno neutralno i puštam razgovor za sutra, ali se ipak pržim na laganoj vatri. Krc, krc čujem negdje u pozadini. Okrenem se i vidim da je to ipak samo svijeća koja je ostala gorjeti u wc da prekrije smrad.

Razmišljam dali sam to i trebao napraviti. Ipak sam čekao tu curu godinama i godinama. Tiho čekajući vjerojatno nekog drugog. Skupljajući greške slušajući što mi drugi govore. Bio sam poštar tuđih ideja koje sam morao sam dostaviti vozeći pokvarenim volanom. Ta stara osoba, taj stari ja je na meni da ga čuvam i pokazujem samo na kraju tog svog čudnog putovanja, jer ne znam kome da više vjerujem. Nije ni čudo da sam se pitao dali je moguće da će ona biti ta koja će me voditi kuć tak sat na zidu. Nije ni čudo da gubimo vrijeme. Samo joj želim zahvalit za sve stvari koje je učinila. Reći da mi puno znači. Puno mi znači ovo vrijeme koje provedemo skupa.

Volim prespavati kod Ane. Cijela kuća odiše po njoj. Predstavlja njezin karakter. Položaj slika, stola, stolica, kauča, televizije, kreveta i svih sitnih dodataka oko toga. Volim te dodatke, te podsjetnike, naušnice, haljine, torbice, marame, spavaćice. Sve to čini cjelinu s kojom pokušavam uskladiti disanje. Volim zvuk njezinih bosih nogu. Volim obris njenih gaćica na njenom dupetu. Volim udubinu koju kralježnica ostavlja na njenim leđima. Volim madež ispod njenog desnog ramena i kosu koja ga prekriva. Volim je uhvatiti od iza leđa i pritisnuti moje tijelo na njeno, stavit bradu na tjeme i puniti pluća mirisom njene kose. Volim osjetiti kako prstima traži moje. Volim kad se digne na prstiće i traži poljubac. Volim je ljubiti. Volim znati da volim.

Žao mi je, žao mi je. Ipak nisam to trebao napravit. Povrijedio sam sebe, povrijedio sam i tebe. Ima toliko toga što bi ti još htio reći, ima još toliko toga što ti možeš reći.

„Vrijeme je da se krene ljubavniče." rekla je jedina osoba koju obožavam na poslu.

„ Da. Baš mi treba nešto da me malo ohladi od svega." odgovaram.

„Ja sam spremna za vikend, a ti?" pitala me jedina cura na poslu. To je ona osoba koju svi vole.

„Jesam. Toliko o tome."

„Ne brini se ljubavniče. Sredit ćeš ti sve. Kao i na poslu."

„Brinem, jer moram. Ipak mi je stalo."

„To je najbitnije. Tako joj i kaži. Ajde sad marš na posao."

**Bitka**

Posao je jedina stvar koja mi se sad da radit. Mozak na pašu i radi dok ti tijelo više nema snage slati znakove umora. To mi se sad radi. Evo kako je prošlo ovih devet sati na poslu od kojih je prvi već prošao.

Napuni frižidere, led i novčanik. To je sve što sam morao radit cijelu večer. Uz smiješak naravno. Nije teško, ali ispod kože vrištim. Pokušavam poricati stvarnost i zabiti se što dublje u posao. Uspijeva mi na neko vrijeme a onda su me počeli ljudi bacati iz takta. Najprije ona pijana cura koja mi se smije i časti me cugom jer izgledam kao klaun s tim okom. Pa onda onaj frajer koji me svakih pet minuta pitao da mu nadolijem vode u čašu. Kasnije se izrigao u vreću za smeće. Čudni su putovi Božji. I tu večer su se samo multiplicirali sami od sebe. Lokalni pijanac koji izgleda poput mješavine pirata bez noge što se tiče stabilnosti, Gandalfa što se tiče dlakavosti tijela i dječaka koji je tek otkrio trenerke uspio je zbarit žensku rečenicom koju uvijek kaže kad vidi zgodnu curu: Mala ja bi sve dao samo da te mogu jebat danas. Prokletstvo punog Mjeseca. Mislim da sam i vidio par druida i par vještica kako se druže na plesnom podiju razgovarajući o djetetu duge kose. I kako oni ne žele da im dijete ima dugu kosu. Dali da mu radije kupe periku? Čime će ga hranit i dali je šećer ikada bio tako dobar. A onda su svi počeli pratiti kako plešu. I svi su bili sretni. Samo neka tako nastavi mislim si u sebi i bit će ovo još jedna dobra noć. A onda je došao onaj poznati crveni zmaj spuštajući se s neba plašeći pučanstvo rigajući vatru i stvarajući nelagodu i paranoju. Ja tog zmaja zovem Alkohol. S njim treba pričati nježno neki put i uhvatiti ga rame i ne pustit ga dok ne izađe iz kafića. Ali bolji su mi oni ružičasti zmajevi. Oni privlače pažnju svih nazočnih. Ja ga zovem Luda Kučka. Ludu Kučku možeš primijetit po tome da nema donje rublje, drogiraju se u wc-u, i pokazuju bradavicu kad kod stignu. Ovu večer sam bio zaposlen od strane ružičastog zmaja da pazim na njenu lijevu bradavicu,a kolega s druge strane šanka da je vozi doma u novom Jeepu. Kakva šarmerica oh ne. I cijelo vrijeme gleda u mene. Mislim na curu, a ne na bradavicu. Već si mislim kako razmišlja ajde da to riješimo. Tip razmišljanja -Znaš to, voliš to, imaš to, započnimo. Žao mi je tipa jer mora trpit moje poglede na njegovoj curi, ali kad si je tako odabrao bolje mu je da nauči puzati pred njom i ugađati joj prije nego ja otiđem. Već ga vidim kako smišlja alibi koji će iskoristiti kada me razapne. Ipak ne zadržavam se previše na jednom mjestu pa može odahnuti. A možda su ipak rođeni da budu jedno za drugo. Možda se vole u toliko različitim bojama ljubavi da ja to jednostavno ne mogu opisati. Ili se jednostavno ona želi dočepati njegove love. Ipak je ona moje godište, a on godište mojeg pradjeda.

On bi onda mogao bit i neki tip Zelenog zmaja. Takve najviše volim. Taj zmaj je zmaj koji voli pustiti puno para za zabavu. Pokušavam biti što ljubazniji i uvijek dostupan, ali nikako prenapadan. Nešto kao kratka svijetla na autu koji dolazi iz suprotnog smjera. Ipak je lijepo kad netko pusti koju kunu za tebe.

Osjećam se kao u epskoj bitci u nekakvom kraljevstvu gdje je glavna nagrada novac za ništa koji se nalazi u staklenom dvorcu i treba biti jako pažljiv. Čuo sam priče kako su ga pokušali osvojiti. Taj hvale vrijedan novac koji dobiješ za ništa. Čuo sam priču o debelom dječaku koji je pokušao dobiti novac tako da je pjevao što glasnije i tako pokušao razbiti dvorac i doći do novca. Uspio je razbiti dvorac na komade ali komadi stakla su bili tako oštri da nije moga doći do novca. Čuo sam i priču i o najuspješnijem lopovu na svijetu. On je skoro i uspio doći do novca. Pomalo se prikradao sve bliže i bliže nekako nestajući čak i pod najjačim svijetlom punog mjeseca. Uspio je doći toliko blizu da ga je mogao namirisati kaže legenda, ali sam dvorac je imao zaštitu protiv lopova samo što je ovaj lopov bio toliko iskusan da ga nije ništa moglo zaustaviti onim njegove pohlepe za novcem. Odala ga na kraju samo nestrpljivost. Da je sačekao još samo sekund, bio bi najbogatiji čovjek na svijetu. Zmaj se ne bi probudio i odletio sa novcem. Ja pokušavam biti što više herojski nastrojen. Samo da ne naletim na crveno svijetlo odmah na početku. Pokušat ću imitirat Zelenog zmaja pa se možda zbuni i prihvati me kao jednog od svojeg kompanjona pa mi i dopusti da zajedno čuvamo novac. Pa mi se i zahvali tako da mi da malo novca kad budem odlazio na kraju smijene. Našao sam svoj način, pa ćemo probat. Samo da ne budem bijedna kopija, jer moram drukčije rasporediti mišljenja i moraju mi se ljuske vijoriti na vjetru kao pravom zmaju. Ali taj ružičasti zmaj... pogledaj je samo... ona je moj lijek. Trebat će ovo odigrati za čistu desetku.

„Znate ljudi sa one strane šanka me pitaju kakav vam je seksualni život." Rekao sam i glavom pokazao u onom smjeru, a onda sam nastavio "Mislim da se nećete ljutit, ako sam im odgovorio da je vaš seksualni život previše vruć da bi se dešavao samo u krevetu." Bingo! Točno to je trebalo reći. Možda i ova noć ne bude tako loša. Ipak je to samo jedna od, a tek su tri ujutro. Zvijezde su još uvijek mlade.

Naravno i ovo je samo još jedna od iluzija. Kontrolirana nevidljivom rukom, a istina je prekrivena debelim veom. Ali ona je tiha, poput vode u Sahari, tajno postoji. Eventualno se pokazujući nakon što pješčane oluje prestanu. I ovaj ideal kvari stvarnost u kojoj ja ipak nisam heroj i ne postoje takve stvari, ali one mi pomažu da prođe vrijeme. Zapravo skrivam se od stvarnog svijeta i na neki način se zaštitim. Da se zaštitim od svijeta u kojem će letjeti glave po plesnom podiju dok ne odpešu u smrt. A zapravo većina pleše kao da je gluha sa nedostatkom motoričkih sposobnosti. Ljudi žive po otkucaju udarac je sistematsko ponavljanje. Drugim riječima ritam. Bilo što da radiš, ritam je od velike važnosti. Kada hodaš, jedeš, vodiš ljubav, pričaš. Ritam je esencijalan. Rado bi sve te ljude pitao koja im je bila originalna zamisao kad počinju mlatariti svojim tijelima tijekom večeri. Ali svatko ima svoju osobnost i nebi ih htio sasjeći u korjenu. Treba ih pustiti da žive i da se razvijaju. I naravno osobnost i originalnost jesu oni dijelovi koji strše vani. I mislim da nije na meni da držim škare u ruci i režem kako me je volja. Ljudi svejedno rade što ih je volja. A život, vjerojatno, bez obzira kako ispadne, ispadne onakav kako je trebao ispast. Ne želim da mi kolege iznenađeno govore kako sam izdao sva njihova očekivanja. Ja želim radit nešto čega se nitko od njih nebi sjetio. Vidjeti stvari koje nikad nisam vidio... Čuti priče koje nikad nisam čuo... Nije li to zapravo i smisao života?

Zato na kraju večeri pokušavam skupiti ostatke svega toga nabrojanog pa bude uobičajeno krv, staklo i koja kuna. Osjećam se kao Jules Winnfield kada je skupljao komadiće lubanje Marvina sa zadnjeg sjedišta i stvarno bi sad želio dobru kavu što ju je napravio Jimmy tj. Tarantino. Iako sam se ponašao herojski nisam uspio dobiti nagradu osim ako se ne broji smiješak. Zeleni zmaj je otišao sa Rozim bez pozdrava i zahvale. Neka odu kvragu. Neka je vodi kamo god oće. Pa i u onu postelju koju sam im spomenuo.

„Ej kako si prošao večeras? Dobio šta para?" upitala je cura koju svi vole.

„Ma dobro. Kao i uvijek. Samo sam očekivao više od onog starog tipa na kraju šanka." odgovaram i dalje brišući pod.

„Vjerojatno su mu pare trebale za Viagru." odgovara uz smijeh. Uspijeva me raspoložit zato je i volim.

„Ej pederu" čujem sa šanka. Opet ona budala „jesi gotov? Imam nešto za tebe." Okrenem se i vidim njegov smiješak od uha do uha. Mislim si da nije moguće. Pa ja nisam ni stigao u wc-e. A kamo li zapalit cigaru. Ma nemoguće. „Pomiši ovo." rekao je i ispružio dva prsta desne ruke. Ma nije moguće. Opet. Već mi je dosadan svaki put ga vidjet tako bahato nasmiješenog. Izgleda kao jedna od onih lutki kojima ruku zabiješ u guzicu i imaju viječni smiješak. Zapravo izgleda mi kao Žabac Kermit. Kre, kre.

„Opet." rekao sam. „Ma nije moguće. Opet si jebo?"

„Ma ne to kretenu." izderao se na mene. „Ideš pušit travuuu?" Ono uuu se nastavilo i dalje pa je sada izgledao kao jedna od onih ludih krava mahajući glavom amo-tamo.

„A to." rekao sam dižući obrve. „Ma ne, moram kasnije na kavu. Drugi put."

„Bolje." opet se izderao. „Više za mene. Ha ha ha."

**Slatka pobjeda**

Bolje kaže. Više za mene. Nek mu bude ionako imam druge stvari na pameti. Potreban mi je san. Opet. Nadam se da neću opet imat neki lucidan san kao i ovi u zadnje vrijeme, jer jedina stvar koja me sada brine je Ana. Zatvaram oči i počinjem razmišljati dali sam trebao drukčije postupiti. Dali sam samo tražio da se ispušem i uživam u još jednom danu i privuklo me nešto novo i svjetlucavo. Dali sam u tom trenutku razmišljao umom ili srcem. Sada kada se okrenem i pogledam iza sebe i svojih postupka razočaran sam i ogorčen. Sumnjam u svoj izbor riječi i dijela. Ispod kože gorim i sve kapi znoja su kao kapi ulja na vatri. Zašto sam niti dozvolio da se to desi? Jesam li uživao u tom trenutku?

Jesam. Izgledalo je nevino, ali sad se kajem. Nisam bio svijestan što sve riskiram. Previše toga je na kocki. Ne mogu ovo više izdržat. Nemogu biti opet sam. I onda mi je bilo pun kurac papira koji se ljepi po kurcu, a kamo li nakon onog zadnjeg puta.

Bio je užasno toplo, jedan od onih dana kada se moraš tuširat tri puta dnevno samo da se ohladiš. Ljudi su vani dobivali sunčanice, djeca vozila bicikl... a ja i Ana sjedimo na kauču ispred klime. Nije ni to pomoglo da se ohladimo. Pomalo skidam odjeću s nje i sa sebe dok nismo ostali samo u donjem rublju. ostala je samo u tangama u svim bojama duge i bijeloj kratkoj majici, a ja samo u mojim sivim boksericama. Ostali smo neko vrijeme svako sa svoje strane kauča gledati kako klima ne uspijeva ohladiti zrak. Zatvorio sam oči i pokušao se usredotočiti na zrak koji mi ljeno udara u glavu. Čuo sam Anu kako se premiješta i okrenuo se prema njoj. Dignula je majicu do dna grudi i legla se na tlo ispred mene kao da se sunča sa kosom iznad glave. Pogled mi je pao na njene tange koje su se malo digle iznad kože pomoću njezinih kukova stvarajuči prolaz za zrak i izlazak sitnih stidnih dlačica na svijetlo. Ostala je tako ležati, a ja sam je nastavio gledati šutke. Zatvorila je oči i nastavila disati. Mozak mi se tali u ovom trenutku, ali vrijeme je tako relativno i odlučim nastaviti gledati. „Dođi dole bolje se ohladiš."rekla je i lupnula rukom po tlu. Jedva sam odljepio moje tijelo od kauča i legao tik kraj Ane. Pogledao sam je i rekao „Upravu si.", a onda prstom odlučio maknuti kapljicu znoja s njenog vrata. Nježno, moram jako nježno da je ne razmažem. Uspio sam je pokupiti kažiprstom bez da dodatknem njenu kožu, a onda sam pohnuo na to mijesto. „Bolje" nadodao sam. „M-hm." bio je njen odgovor. „Može još?" upitao sam jako tiho. „M-hm."bio je njen odgovor. Odlučio sam obrisati par kapljica sa čela istom tehnikom. Prišuljujući se jako tiho kapljici da niti ne primijeti, a onda je pokupiti prstom i puhnuti da osviježim. Bio sam iznimno pažljiv i htio sam da bude savršeno, a onda sam uprskao s kapljicom iznad njene usne. Kao da mi je za inat htijela otići na kut njenih usnica. Odlučio sam je palcem pokupiti u smijeru od kuta prema sredini usana,a onda puhnuti. Nasmijala se. „Može još?" upitao sam. „M-hm." bio je njen odgovor. Premijestio sam se niže da bi bio što bliže mojoj trenutnoj igri s vodom. Najprije sam bio neodlučan odkuda započeti. Od rebra ili od onog malog prolaza između gudi. Nisam htio biti bez poštovanja, pa sam odlučio sa rebrom. Potez po napetoj koži iznad kosti rebra i lagani vjetrić. Najprije s ljeve, a onda s desne strane. Još uvijek šuti. Iako nije uopće toliko znojna odlučim se igrati i dalje. Prstom prolazim između njezinih grudi i opet ponavljam istu radnju. „Mmmm. Ponovi." Nebunim se i ponavljam. „Malo ljevo." Lagano dižem majicu postavljam usnice jedva dotičući kožu prema desno i puhnem. „Mmmm. Bravo. Ajde desno." Ponavljam gradivo, ali s druge strane. „Mmmm." Osmijeh i pogled prema meni. „Još?" upitao sam. Samo osmijeh. Digao sam se i nježno je poljubio. „M-hm. Može još." rekla je. „ Pa da nastavimo." rekao sam. Podigao sam joj majicu tek toliko da joj malo nedostaje do bradavica, a onda lagano odlučio okrznuti grudi usnicama. Nije trebalo puno ponavljati gradivo da se Ana uzbudi. Počela je malo dublje disati, a o bradavice su stršile iznad mokre majice. Došao sam nosom između njezinih grudi i uzeo dubok udisaj da ispunim cijela pluća. „Mmmm. Mirišeš odlično."rekao sam, a onda nastavio „mogao bi ovdje ovo raditi satima, ali..." okrenuo sam glavu i prislonio usne na njen trbuh. Osjetio sam kako ide gore dolje. Kako joj bilo jače tuče. I onda puhno u smijeru tanga lagano, a onda sve jače i jače. Ponovio sam to par puta, a onda joj šapnuo u uho „ Znaš što ću ti sad napravit. Najprije ću proći prstima po tvojim ustima, pa po tvom vratu, pa ću te onda poljubit kamo sam prstima prošao." To sam i napravio. Počela je gurati svoje bokove o mene, ali joj se ruke nisu micale cijelo vrijeme. Šapno sam joj opet u uho"Sad ću ti jezikom proć oko bradavica i nastaviti prema dolje." Krenuo sam lagano jezikom od njenog uha, preko vrata do njenih bradavica lagano se njima igrajući jezikom. Ali neželim previše ostati ovdje već pomalo krećem prema dolje. Zaustavljam se na onom famoznom otvoru. Malo sam neodlučan. Dižem malo glavu, a onda nastavljam ljubiti gaćice. Nastavljam prema dolje. Osjetim po jeziku kako je topla i ljepljiva, a disanje joj je duboko. Iako bi trebao nastaviti raditi ovo što radim dižem se i šapnem joj u uho "Tvoj red." „Napaljena sam" prostenjala je, a onda me uhvatila za prepone. Naposljetku posegao sam između njenih nogu ispod onih famoznih tanga. Nije se bunila, kao i ostatak tog dana.

Tišina ulice mi uvijek godi na putu do stana. Ulice su gotovo prazne u šest ujutro osim poneke usamljene duše koja korača na posao. Prepušten si samom sebi i nitko te ne dira. Samo ja i moji koraci. Sunce je tek počelo izlaziti i nepovratno započinje novi dan. Započinje novi dan i probat ću napraviti sve što se napraviti da. Samo da stignem doma i malo se osvježim. Vjerujem da će ipak sve biti dobro. Trenutačno ne mogu kontrolirati misli i one samo prolaze tako da se niti ne pokušavam naprezati da povežem neke od njih u smislenu cjelinu.. Dali sam ja star? Dali je to uopće pitanje koje bi si trebao postaviti sada? Uostalom glava mi je trenutno tri broja premala i svaka riječ rečenice stvara sve manje mjesta. Koliko još rečenica mogu reći prije nego dođe do nestašice? Fuck. Opet trošim riječi. O ne. Opet. Smiri se. Puštam misli da idu svojim tokom jer bi mi u ovom trenutku mozak samog sebe pojeo. Gladan je za nečim sretnim i ovako samo gubim vrijeme. Kući su sjesti i čuditi se samom sebi. Sada nije vrijeme. Kad bi mogao promijeniti stanje uma onda bih nestao. U ovom trenutku shvati sam da ću se boriti za ostatak mog života. To je jedina stvar koju uspijem ugurati u memoriju. To je jedina misao vodilja do stana/kuće.

Sad zapravo razmišljam o hrani, ipak si ono što jedeš. I da pretpostavim da postoji ljudski klon mene koji nikad nije jeo ništa drugo osim hamburgera. Taj tip i ja bi bili genetički isti, ali potpuno drugačije osobe. Taj Hamburger Klon mogao bi biti kraćeg fitilja nego ja... Ili bi mogao biti tip osobe koji Nedjeljom ide u crkvu. Mogao bi biti nasilnik ili muškarac koji pegla košulje prije nego ih obuče. U svakom slučaju Hamburger Klon je drugačija osoba od mene. Ipak ne vidim puno ljudi da jedu govna, a jesu jedno.

**Zbrajanje i oduzimanje**

Čim sam otvorio vrata požurio sam se u sobu da provjerim da li je još uvijek u onim hlačama. Te čiste hlače su bile naslonjene na nazovimo je radnu stolicu jako pažljivo još od utorka. Pazio sam da ništa ne padne iz prednjeg desnog džepa prema kojem me sada poteže moja desna ruka poput neposlušnog psa. Uhvatio sam te hlače i napokon se smirio kada sam počeo pipati po njima i provjeravati da li je još uvijek na mjestu. „Jes" rekao sam"sad mogu odahnut." puhnuo sam glasno kroz usta. Sjeo na stolicu i naslonio glavu na dlan. „Što nam je činiti?" Gledao sam tupo u pod i pustio da mi moj glas odzvanja u glavi. A onda je nestao. „Što nam je činiti?" ponovio sam tiho. Umoran sam kao i uvijek nakon noćne smijene i to se na neki način prikazuje kroz brzinu mojeg reagiranja na podražaje iz vanjskog svijeta. Gledam si od alkohola slijepljene dlake na lijevoj ruci i razmišljam „Što nam je činiti?" Kava ili tuširanje. Kojim redom. Pa kava prije naravno, ali instant. Od kesice. A takvo će i tuširanje biti.

Dogovor s Anom je bio uvijek isti. Doručak petkom ujutro u restoranu nedaleko od njenog faksa. Tako da smo uvijek mogli naći za vrijeme pauze između predavanja. Restoran nije ništa posebno velik ali ima ugodnu atmosferu i nikada nije bilo previše gužve. Obukao sam te moje traperice i još jednom rukom provjerio dali je paket unutra. Je. Srce mi je na mjestu. Sada još košulja i spreman sam za polazak. Samo da ne zaboravim novčanik.

Ulazim u restoran i primjećujem poglede na meni. Ništa specijalno, ništa veliko i sudbonosno. Samo ih primjećujem. Brzi pogled konobarice, tupi pogled klinca koji nikada nije vidio šljivu na oku i pogled njegovog oca. Pogledi između dva nepoznata muškarca nikada ne smiju trajati više od tri sekunde. Što manje to bolje. To je nepisano pravilo i on to zna. Ali klinac ne zna i nastavi dalje buljiti s onim svojim velikim plavim očima. Odlučim mu poslat jedan kratak mig mojim lijevim okom tek toliko da ga iznenadim. Nije uspjelo. A onda sam nastavio buljiti u njega. Ne znam zašto ali to većina odraslih osoba čini. Nastavim buljiti i dalje i taman kad mi je već dosadio i počinjem okretati glavu u stranu, klinac napravi tri koraka prema meni i snažno me zagrli za nogu.

„Te bolji?" pitao me, a onda nastavio „Trjeba pojubit."

Poslao sam mu veliki osmijeh s visoka gledajući ga u te velike oči. Čučnuo se i zagrlio ga, a onda mu odgovorio sa jednostavnim „Hvala."

„Mojim."odgovorio je i otišao natrag tati.

„Izvinite." rekao je otac postiđeno.

„Nema problema" prekinuo sam ga prije nego što se išao izvinjavat. „Dobar tek."

„Hvala, ali sad baš odlazimo." odgovorio je otac.

„E onda doviđenja." odgovorio sam.

Gledajući tog klinca i tatu kako izlaze primijetio sam da ih gledaju skoro svi u restoranu. Istina je da je restoran metar sa metar, ali ipak i tih desetak osoba okrenulo se za njima kao i ja. Pitam se dali ću ja ikada moći biti osoba koju će svi gledati i osuđivati. Tj. dali ću i ja uspjeti biti dobar roditelj jednog dana. Dijete je ipak centar zbivanja u životu toga oca koji se snalazi kako umije. Upotrebljavajući razum, a ne majčinske instinkte. Da li ću ja moći sa tim djetetom i dalje ostati ista osoba ili ću morati skupa s njim nanovo otkrivati svijet. Da li ću se moći boriti sa njegovim potrebama za sigurnošću. Da li ću se igrati s njim. Da li ću ga maziti i raspekmeziti ili ću mu ipak pokazat tko je glavni. Da li ću ga ja vodit u vrtić, školu ili ću ipak biti kao moji roditelji i pustit ga da se brine za sebe. Da li ću biti tako egocentričan? To su već teme koje nadilaze moje sadašnje vrijeme i ostavit ću ih za kasnije.

„Gospodine jeste u redu?" upitala me konobarica. „Kao da ste upali u neke snove."

Svi sanjamo dok smo budni i svi smo budni dok spavamo. Je li prošlost stvarnost? Jesu li sjećanja stvarna? Što su snovi? Snovi koje sanjamo dok spavamo... snovi koji sanjamo dok smo budni. Oboje su isti. Ljudi koji kažu da ne sanjaju samo ih se ne sjećaju. Ljudi bez snova trebaju ih još samo primijetiti. Oni su kukavice. Oni ih žele vidjeti ali sami sebe prisiljavaju na ne. I sve je to samo iluzija. Izgubiti se u našim kreativnim mislima i probuditi se kao ljudska bića koja žive u stvarnosti naših snova. Svi moji snovi su ništa drugo nego drukčiji životi. Zbog toga što su snovi shvaćeni kao realnost niti ne shvaćam da sanjam.

„Ma ne sve u redu. Posao. I nemoj molim te sa mnom gospodine." pogledao sam prema unutrašnjosti restorana i nadodao „ Nego daj, nađi mi neko slobodno mjesto."

„Evo sada odmah." odvela me do mjesta za četvero.

„Molim vas imate li slobodno za dvoje? Želio bi malo intimnije." rekao sam.

„Nema problema. Mogao si si i sam nać mjesto. Vidiš da nema skoro nikoga."

„Hvala."odgovaram pomalo izgubljeno. Misli mi lutaju na prazno mjesto. Na točku nestajanja, gdje je veliko ništavilo. Na mjesto gdje samo čekam i zurim u jednu točku bez da trepćem. Bez disanja, bez micanja. Dovodim se u stanje ništavila. Ali to nije ono stanje ništavila koje je Budha govorio, nego ono stanje u kojem se povlačiš u sebe i zatvaraš krug. Tj. zablentavio sam kao pravi sivonja.

Uostalom sad zapravo razmišljam o hrani, ipak si ono što jedeš. I da pretpostavim da postoji ljudski klon mene koji nikad nije jeo ništa drugo osim hamburgera. Taj tip i ja bi bili genetički isti, ali potpuno drugačije osobe. Taj Hamburger Klon mogao bi biti kraćeg fitilja nego ja... Ili bi mogao biti tip osobe koji Nedjeljom ide u crkvu. Mogao bi biti nasilnik ili muškarac koji pegla košulje prije nego ih obuče. U svakom slučaju Hamburger Klon je drugačija osoba od mene. Ipak ne vidim puno ljudi da jedu govna, a jesu jedno.

„Želite li naručiti?" upitala me ljubazno konobarica.

„Samo jednu limunadu, molim vas." odgovorio sam i čim se konobarica okrenula pogled mi se zaustavio na ogromnoj TV - plazmi.

Upravo sam vidio snimku gdje je magarac ubačen u kavez sa lavovima. Naravno lavovi su se odmah bacili na njega. Počeli su stvarati zamku oko njega kao što to rade i u divljini. Magarac koji se prvi put susreo s takvom vrstom mačaka ponašao se kako su mu instinkti govorili. Pokušao se obraniti koprcanjem u stranu i trčeći u malom kavezu. Lavovi su i dalje nastavili sa svojim urođenim vještinama. Jedan mu je odmah skočio na vrat, a drugi na stražnje noge. Magarac koji je vjerojatno bio isto iz kaveza brzo se umorio i ostao samo stajat. Malo je mahao glavom i proizvodio njemu specifične zvukove. Lavovi su nastavili dalje sa svojom rutinom skakajući po njemu sa svih strana. Nakon toga dolazi neobjašnjiv trenutak. Magarac se iskoprcao iz njihovih ralja, a lavovi su ostali sa strane gledajući u nevjerici što se dešava. Kao da im je sirena za uzbunu eksplodirala u glavi.

Pitanje koje si postavljam je: Da li je isto tako s ljudima? Mi isto imamo kavez (zakoni, bon ton…) i koliko on na nas utječe? Da li ćemo i mi jednog dana biti takvi da imamo samo ostatke onih nagona koji nam služe preživljavanju i pustit da se o nama brinu ljudi koji se brinu o kavezu?

Zaključak mi je zapravo možda i glup ili jednostavno prejednostavan. Pitao sam se tko je bolje prošao od te dvije životinje? Magarac, naravno. Em je ispao heroj i srušio lava sa trona kralja životinja. Trebamo bit magarci, a ne lavovi. Ovo je još jedan dokaz da je svijet otišao kvragu. Naš tihi alarm zvoni, samo je pitanje da li ga čujemo.

„Evo izvolite. Vaša limunada." pružila mi je pristojno čašu mlada konobarica.

„Opet ti s tim Vam." rekao sam i nacerio se. „Hvala."

Dok čekam Anu razmišljam o našoj vezi. Pretpostavljam da bi se veza između muškarca i žene mogla pojednostavit i opisat poput vožnje u automobilu. Recimo da su muškarac i žena u automobilu i zaputili su se od točke A prema točci B. Muškarac okreće ključ u bravi i auto se pali. To je recimo početak veze. Sve bruji oko vas i čuješ samo ugodan zvuk motora novog auta. A tu je i miris novog auta i osjećaš se zadovoljan. Pogledaš ženu, osmjehneš joj se i spuštaš ručnu. Prva, malo gasa i sve je uredu. To su oni početci veze i žena ti dopusti da vodiš. Osjeća se sigurno u toj vožnji tih prvih par minuta i još joj je drago što se ponašaš kao pravi muškarac i ti je voziš. A tebi drago. Cvjetaš. Slijedi druga brzina, malo lošije prebaciš brzinu i auto se zatrese. Pogledaš dragu i kažeš desi se nov je auto pa se trebam priviknut. Ona se nasmije i kaže ok. To su ujedno i oni prvi lagani problemi u vezi kad si još možemo dopustit greške. Druga brzina je ujedno i provjera dali će u treću ili pak natrag u prvu. To je onaj katalizator u vezi između prve i treće. U drugoj se vozi ako se baš mora tj. ako je netko ispred tebe. Treća brzina je ujedno i gradska brzina. Na neki način idealna. Ali samo neko vrijeme. Muškarac voli štedjeti i u gradu, pa zna staviti i u četvrtu brzinu čisto reda radi. Da se motor ne muči. Da ide glatko. U ovoj brzini se žene razlikuju od muškarca. One će radije i dalje voziti u toj trećoj brzini bez obzira koliko auto trošio i stvarao buke, jer se one osjećaju sigurnije na taj način. Kontrola je moguća kako kažu, a put kočenja se u četvrtoj brzini produljuje. Vjerojatno je fora u tome da je u četvrtoj brzini kazaljka na sedamdeset km/h, a ne na šestdeset km/h. Razlika je minimalna, ali očito dovoljna za paniku. Još ako je i kiša prelazi u paranoju. Ako se stavi u četvrtu brzinu žene koje se tako osjećaju imaju iste pokrete. Približavanje leđima naslonu stolice, provjeravanje pojasa i zabijanja kanđa u rukohvat i stolicu. Naravno ne smijem zaboraviti skupljanje nogu. Pogodite na što je to asocijacija. E sad… pitanje koje si svaki muškarac u tom trenutku postavlja je… da li treba usporiti i slušati kako taj novi auto cvili i troši njegove pare iz njegova džepa samo da bi udovoljio ženi. Naravno, on će to i učiniti jer ipak voli svoju ženu i ne želi je povrijediti, ali ipak u njemu gori onaj drugi dio. Onaj koji ga nagovara da stisne malo tu papučicu i osjeti auto kako čupa cestu. On to i napravi nakon nekog vremena i žena ponavlja proces zabijanja kanđa, ali ovaj put ga i opomene. Muškarac u tom trenutku shvaća da on nije vozač nego samo sredstvo koje zna upotrijebiti drugo sredstvo. Tj. on je oruđe u ženskim rukama, koje ga oblikuju. Ali on u to još ne vjeruje i pokušava sam sebi dokazati da to nije istina, pa opet ponavlja istu radnju. Četvrta brzina i opet isto. Ona se izdere na njega, a onda on popizdi i kaže hoćeš ti vozit. Odgovor je naravno potvrdan i on joj propušta vozačevo sjedalo. Mislim da je tu napravio kobnu pogrešku. Prepustio joj je potpunu kontrolu i sad se cijelo vrijeme voze u trećoj. Pomalo s previše pažnje i sigurnošću, a muškarcu treba nešto više i zato se nikada nećemo razumjeti. Ne daju nam da budemo ono što mi želimo nego ono što one žele, pa se auti , ceste i suvozači mijenjaju dok ne nađemo onu osobu koja može podnijeti četvrtu brzinu. Nju više ne mijenjamo, osim ako se na stražnjem sjedalu ne čuje previše buke od punice. Ali i to se sada da riješit, jer se u aute sada može staviti i plazmu.

**Tri**

Napokon sam dočekao da i ona dođe. Šteta da nije sama, jer sam htio da bude intimnije. Vjerojatno ga je povela jer mi ne vjeruje previše nakon svega. Bit će malo teže ali ipak ja to mogu, ja to moram. Provjeravam hlače još jednom. Dobro je. Tu je.

Dolaze bliže stolu i već sad me hvata nervoza. Znoje mi se dlanovi i počinje mi biti vruće na uši.

-Bok.-rekao sam nekako neutralno, bez da se osjeti nervoza.

-Bok.- dobio sam od Ivana, koji je već sjeo sa druge strane stola namijenjenog za dvoje.

-Ej- rekla je ledeno Ana. Bez ikakvog izraza lica. Još je nisam vidio takvu. Mora da se jako ljuti.

-Izvoli sjesti- pomakao sam joj moju stolicu. I napravio gestu da sjedne.

Sjela je elegantno kao što to i obično čini, a onda je rekla- Pričaj. Jedva čekam što mi imaš za reći.- direktno u glavu, to mi se i sviđa kod nje. Bez puno okolišanja.

-Pa, nekako mi je čudno u ovom položaju. Ipak je i on tu. A još i stojim kod stola za dvoje.

-Inače voliš pričat.- rekla je jako ledeno. Sa onim č na kojeg se možeš porezat.

-Pa, ako je tako- rekao sam jer nisam htio pogoršati situaciju, a onda sam nastavio gledajući je u oči-Najprije ti se želim ispričat za sve što si prošla.- sada sam čučnuo-Žao mi je. stvarno mi je žao i želio bi da mi na bilo koji način možeš oprostit.-pauzirao sam malo da vidim dali će išta reći. Možda joj se svidi ideja da me mlati pendrekom par dana pa kaže. Ništa, a onda sam nastavio-Žao mi je ako sam te povrijedio i moraš znati da mi to nije ništa značilo...- udahnuo sam još malo zraka-I zaslužio sam da me tvoja braća premlate ko vola u kupusu...- pogledao sam Ivana koji je onako frajerski razvaljen na stolici samo napravio pokret rukom za dalje, pogled sam vratio na Anu-...znaš i sama da te volim i da te ne bi nikada prevario...-pogledao sam u pod i zavukao ruku u džep da se podsjetim zašto to radim-...zato sam i morao to učiniti. Da se uvjerim da si ona prava, jer ako ovo izdržimo izdržat ćemo sve. Imam plan kako ćemo skupa...- svo ovo vrijeme nisam niti primjećivao Anino lice jer sam gledao u pod i govorio riječi koje su samo meni imale smisla, a onda sam digao glavu i vidio kako se smiješi.

-Baš si sladak ovako...-rekla je slatko-...izvadi ga van da ga vidim.

-Šta da vidiš?- rekao sam zbunjeno.

-Kurac, stari...- rekao je Ivan-... Pa prsten, čovječe.- a onda je počeo slovkati- P R S T E N.

-Ali kako... Šta...- samo sam ponavljao zatečen.

-Adrijana.- rekla je cvrkutavo-...jučer sam je srela dok je šetala sa dragim pa mi je sve objasnila. Kako si sve to isplanirao samo da provjeriš dali te ja volim. Trebao si me samo pitat. A ne da ja sva u kurcu onako naletim na nju. Glavnog krivca. Sva sreće da smo si dobre.

-Super barem neka dobra vijest u zadnjih par dana. Samo nije mi jasno zašto su me istukli?

Ivan se samo nasmijao i rekao- Jer sam to htio napravit kad sam te vidio sa drugom. Znaš da sam ti to rekao.

- U više navrata. Nisi to trebao vidjet. Ja sam želio provjerit dali mogu još nešto osjetit prema drugoj osobi kao prema Ani i ispalo je tako da si se ti našao u krivom mjestu u krivo vrijeme.

- Ne ti si se našao u krivom mjestu u krivo vrijeme...-rekao je prijeteće-... Ja samo branim sestru od takvih kao što si ti. Izvadi prsten da ga napokon vidim.

Pošao sam rukom za kutijom u kojoj je bio prsten i prije nego što sam ga izvadio iz džepa pitao- Hoćeš li mi ikada oprostiti?

-Naravno. Pa ja te volim.-rekla je Ana.

- A hoćeš li se oženit za mene?- kleknuo sam i otvorio kutiju.

Ana je samo pogledala u kutiju, a onda u mene i rekla- Ne...-a onda nadodala tri slatke riječi-...udat ću se.


End file.
